Harry Potter and the Protector of the Key
by that girl65
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. He has to get the courage to ask a girl out and help his new best friend save the world. Fun. HH
1. Letters of Hope

Chapter 1: 17th Birthday

There he was, Harry Potter, walking along the moonlit beach hand in hand with the non other then the really muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger.   
  
"Harry," she said, "I-" "OW!" Harry gasped as a large tawny owl landed forcefully on his stomach. Harry closed his eyes as he tried to savor the last moments of his dream. The owl hooted loudly in his ear as though in protest.   
  
"Alright, alright," Harry groaned as he untied the parcel from the owls leg. His heart jumped when he recognized the neat writing of Hermione. He hastily opened the letter. He opened up the card when a picture of Hermione smiling broadly at him. He looked at it for a moment and smiled as he propped her picture up against his Flying with the Cannons book. He looked at it for a few more moments before going back to the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Happy Birthday!   
  
Harry quickly glanced at the clock, 12:45, sure enough it was his birthday. Though that was nothing to be excited about, last year, the Dursley's gave him an old pair of Uncle Vernon's socks.  
  
I hope you like your present.  
  
Harry glanced at the package, knowing Hermione it was a book.  
  
I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house for the rest of the summer. I haven't written to Ron yet. Write soon!  
  
Lots of extra love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry blushed at the last lines, he liked Hermione a lot, but he never told her, he planned on telling her but there was one thing in the way, Ron. Just last year he admitted to Harry that he liked her. He also couldn't help but notice that all the little dots and O's were little hearts. He than reached for the parcel and ripped the paper and it revealed a book as he suspected. But not just any book "Thanks Hermione," he whispered. It was Quidditch Through the Ages. He started flipping through the pages when a note fell out.   
  
Harry, I knew you had one before Snape confected it. So I thought it was perfect. Hermione.   
  
Snape was the Slytherin's head teacher who was also the potion's teacher. He was definitely Harry's least favorite teacher. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thanks for the book, I love it. Sure I'll stay at your house. See you soon!  
  
He hesitated for a moment. Love, sincerely, yours truly? He wasn't sure. He quickly wrote down the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
He blushed as he quickly tied the note to the owls leg before he changed his mind, and it was off. All off a sudden a small, fluffy, gray owl collided with the side of his head knocking his glasses' off. "Pig!" he whispered as he grabbed the tiny owl out of the air. It was caring a parcel and he noticed Ron's untidy scrawl almost immediately. The tiny owl began hoping up and down on his bed and hooting happily,"Shut up," he said as he stuffed one of Hedwig's oversized owl treats in its mouth.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hope your having a good birthday.  
  
Harry laughed at the absurd idea of having a good birthday with the Dursleys.  
  
I was hoping you could come to my house for the rest of the summer.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry then opened the small parcel, inside was a small Quidditch figure zooming around on a little Firebolt trying to catch a minuet snitch. And a bulging bag of Mrs Weasley's delicious mince pies.  
  
He then wrote Ron a letter.  
  
Ron,   
  
Sorry but I can't come I'm going to Hermione's house. Thanks for the present.  
  
Harry   
  
He sent Pig on the way with the letter and sat down on his bed. Just then a barn owl and a eagle owl, flew gracefully through his window and landed on his bed.   
  
Harry took the letter and parcel from the eagle owl. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 17th birthday! Your all grown up now. I'm sure Sirius would be proud of what you've become. And if I know you your probably going to move out as far away from those retched muggles as soon as you can, so I sent you a little something in addition to your present. Enjoy!   
  
The Order has been searching for You-Know-Who, but still haven't had any luck. They think he's searching for something, or someone, but there still not sure. I'll update you if anything happens.  
  
Give my regards to Ron and Hermione!   
  
Lupin   
  
Harry neatly folded up the letter from Lupin and reached for the small, oddly shaped, and poorly wrapped parcel. Within it was a gold compass in a leather case. Harry ran his fingers along the odd designs which Harry guessed were some sort of ancient language. He looked back in the box and he saw a leather pouch about the size of his hand.   
  
He carefully undid the bridle leather cord from around the opening. Suddenly, a flow of gold coins spilt on his bed, along with a note.   
  
Don't bother counting, Harry, there are 5,000 galleons in here, just enough to get you on your feet when you move out. All of us from the Order chipped in a few galleons each.   
  
He kept glancing from the coins to the note. 5,000 ! He couldn't believe it. Why did Lupin give him all that money! Harry could've easily gotten started with the money he inherited from his parents.  
  
Though his attention was quickly drawn away when he noticed the barn owl sticking out his leg, to which the parcel was tied, irritably. Much to his horror, it began to hoot impatiently. "Sshh," he said trying to untie the parcel as quickly as possible. He heard a loud snort from his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunias room.   
  
The owl quickly flew off as Harry opened the parcel.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry! I wanted ter tell you that I won't be there for the first six months of the year, don't worry, I'll be back for the last three months. I hand picked your substitute. I'm sure you'll like him.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry wondered what Hagrid was going to be gone for. Yet then a disturbing thought hit his mind, what if the substitute had an even bigger thirst for dangerous creatures? His mind shot back to his fourth year and the blast-ended-skrewts and he shivered at the thought.  
  
He opened the parcel and inside was a jewel incrusted, oak box. His eyes became dreary, so he set the compass Lupin had given him into the box and set it on his bed side table and he laid back down on his bed, dreaming about spending the rest of the summer with Hermione before he finally dozed off. 


	2. Car ride to freedom

Chapter 2: Car ride to Paradise  
  
When Harry woke up the little Quidditch figure Ron had given him was zooming around his head. He grasped it and set it above his night stand. There was a letter on the end of his bed which he suspected an owl delivered in the night. He opened it hurriedly noticing it was from Hermione.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Great I'm so excited! I'll pick you up about 2:00. Have your stuff ready!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
_  
Once again he noticed that all the little dots and O's were little hearts. He looked at the clock and noticed it was already 12:30. He quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs with Hermione's letter clutched in his hand. Only to be greeted with a not so warm " 'Bout time ya got up," said Uncle Vernon from behind the morning paper. " What are you so happy about? " he grunted. " My friend is going to pick me up at 2:00 today," Harry informed him as he held up Hermione's letter. Uncle Vernon snatched the letter from Harry's hand. " A girl this time eh?," he asked, " Fine, but what's with all the ruddy hearts?" Harry felt his face go deep red. Dudley's piggy eyes were bulging out of his head. "Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend!" he chanted mockingly.  
  
"Can I please have my letter back?" he asked flatly. Dudley was now hoping up and down in his chair the best he could, still chanting. Harry had to laugh when the chair broke from under him.  
  
When he got to his room he started to pack all of his things into his school trunk. He went over to his bed stand and grabbed the figure that Ron had given him when he noticed Hermione's picture. He stared at for a moment, then he snatched it up and set it gently in his trunk along with his school supplies and his broomstick.  
  
By the time he was done packing he noticed it was almost 2:00. He dragged his trunk down the stairs and into the front room. "Your friend better not be late'" Uncle Vernon growled. Dudley was still chanting, "Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend!" when Hermione's dad pulled up in there car. Mr. Granger had warm brown eyes and gray hair around the bald spot in the middle of his head.  
  
"At least they travel normal," Uncle Vernon grunted. Harry dragged his trunk unto the front steps as Hermione ran up and kissed him on the cheek he felt his face go hot and Dudley chanting behind him "Harry's got a girlfriend!" didn't help either. "I missed you so much, " she said as she pulled him in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you too, " he gasped. " Oh, sorry, that must be your cousin Dudley," she said. She walked up to him and held out her hand, " I'm Hermione Granger," she said kindly. Dudley just began to chant again " Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend!" Hermione turned a beet red and turned back to Harry looking quite taken back, and she headed towards the car were Harry was helping Mr. Granger to heave his trunk in the back of the car. He slid in the car beside Hermione and they were off. 


	3. The Grangers

Chapter 3: The Grangers  
  
They finally got to Hermione's house and he and her got out of the car, "Here we are," she said. It was a two story house painted a light blue and the columns and rails were white. As soon as Hermione got out of the car a muggle girl (Harry guessed) with blond hair and green eyes ran up to her. She couldn't of been any older than 8. " Hi , Hermione," she said, "who's this?" she said eyeing curiously Harry. "This is Harry my friend from school, Harry this is Emily, my neighbor," she said. "Oh ya!" Emily began, " isn't he the one that you have a picture on your dresser of, the one you have a cr-" Hermione cut her off by putting her hand on her mouth. "Okay Emily, I think its time to go home," she said as she steered her towards her house, her face had turned a deep red.  
  
When they went inside they were greeted by Mrs. Granger, she had bushy brown hair, just like Hermione, with deep gray eyes, "Hi there Harry, it is Harry right?" said Mrs. Granger as he and Hermione walked in, well I should know Hermione talks about you all the time, Harry this Harry tha-"   
  
"Well Harry let me show you to your room," Hermione said, her face was now so red it looked like a tomato. " Here you are she said as she steered him in a room that was a dark blue with the bed pushed up against the wall. "Want me to show you around the house?" she said , her face was its normal color now. "Sure," he said. "This is my room," she said. It was a dark blue like Harry's. She walked over to her bedside table and quickly shoved a small gold picture frame in her drawer. " I like your room, I like your whole house," Harry said. "So is Ron coming?" Harry asked. "Uh oh," said Hermione, "I completely forgot about him," She said as she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to neatly write a note. Harry looked over her shoulder he noticed there were no little hearts ,this made him feel good, even if she was just in to much of a hurry. "Can I borrow Hedwig?" she asked. "Sure," he said as they walked out the room.   
  
They walked in the his room and sent the letter on its way, then they went down to dinner. In the middle, Hedwig fluttered down and landed on his shoulder. "Its from Ron," Harry said as he handed the letter to Hermione. "He's coming in the morning, around eight, by floo powder. Harry saw the puzzled look on Hermione's parents faces. Obviously so did she, "It's a way us wizards and witches travel," she told them.  
  
After dinner they all went to bed. Harry slipped on his pajamas and quickly slid under the covers. "Good night, Harry, " he heard Hermione say from the other room. "Good night," he said back, and they both fell asleep with smiles on there faces. 


	4. Arrival of the Weasly

Chapter 4: Arrival of the Weasely  
  
When he woke up it was already 7:30. He quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs. When he got downstairs, Hermione was sitting on the coach watching the news. ''Morning Harry," she said and she kissed him on the cheek. His ears went a bright red.   
  
It was 5 minuets to 8:00 when there was a low rumbling in the fireplace. "What's that?" Hermione asked as she grasped Harry's arm tightly. "He's coming," Harry answered. No sooner than he spoke, a tall slinky figure with bright red hair and freckles, stepped out of the fireplace sweeping dust and soot off his robes. "Hi Harry, Hermione," said Ron. He walked over to her and tried to kiss her cheek, but she quickly retreated. "Ron, why don't I help you with your trunk?" Harry suggested and they started to heave the trunk upstairs.   
  
When they got to his room, Harry collapsed on the bed exhausted. "Harry, I need to tell you something," said Ron as he looked out the door and closed it quietly behind them, "it's about Hermione," Harry stomach churned at these words, he knew what was coming next. "I'm going to ask her to go out with me today when we go to Diagon Alley!" Ron said happily. Harry smiled weakly. He struggled with himself trying to stop from telling Ron how he felt about Hermione. "Is there something wrong, Harry?" he asked. "No, no, I'm fine," he answered.   
  
All of a sudden Hermione walked through the door. "Come on you two its time to go back to Diagon Alley," Hermione said. Harry caught her eye and smiled, she returned it and looked down at her feet in embarrassments as she turned a bright red.   
  
They all slid into the car with Hermione in the middle. "Here you two, you got your letters," she said as she reached into her robes and pulled out there letters. " Complete Corderence of Colorful Charms, History of Magical Theory, Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, Defense Against the Dark Arts Grade 7, Dangerous yet Useful Potions, Transfiguration Grade 7, Herbology Grade7, and Unfogging the Future Grade 7," read Ron from his letter. " I wonder why we don't need a care of magical creatures book," asked Harry curiously. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Hermione kept stealing glances at him. He turned towards her and she quickly turned back to her letter extremely red in the face. All of a sudden, Harry saw her in a whole different light, he noticed how different she was physically that he never noticed before. Her beautiful brown hair fell in her face, covering her dazzling brown-green eyes.   
  
In Hermione's head  
  
Hermione kept stealing glances at Harry when he wasn't looking, she didn't know why, but lately she seemed to feel different around Harry, more shy actually, she had been feeling like this for several years, just not this strong. _Why am I feeling like this! Do I have feelings for him? Well he is cute, Hermione what are you thinking! This is your best friend!_ As she was looking at Harry he turned towards her, she quickly turned towards her letter. _Good going Hermione, now he knows you like him! Arrgh! What our you thinking you don't have feelings for him, you don't! Or do I? No! No, I have to make these mixed feelings stop! Wait a minute, is he looking at me?_ Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry staring intently at her. She felt her face go hot and she turned around, Harry quickly looked out the window his face a beet red. _Could he have feelings for me to? She wondered. Na, a boy like him would never like a girl like me, _she thought with disappointment. Face it Hermione, all you can do is dream. And dream she did all the way to Diagon Alley. 


	5. Brawl in Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Brawl in Diagon Alley  
  
They finally made it to Diagon Alley and they all jumped out of the car. " O.K. kids, go get your supplies and we'll be in here," said Mr. Granger motioning towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They all agreed to meet back at 4:00 and they were off. "Lets go get our robes first," suggested Hermione. "Says here that we need dress robes, I suppose were having another ball,"   
  
After they got all of there supplies, they went to the ice cream parlor and got 3 strawberry peanut butter cones, Harry treated. "Thanks Harry," Hermione said giving him a smile which he returned. " 'A, 'hanks," said Ron spraying bits of cone and ice cream as he talked. "I forgot to get more parchment, I'll be right back," said Harry as he rushed over to Flourish and Blots.   
  
When he came back, he noticed Hermione striding over to him quickly. She looked furious about something. "Come on Harry," she said turning him in the opposite direction. "What's wrong? Where did Ron go?" Harry asked. "He's behind us and I am not at the liberty to discuss what's wrong," she answered sternly. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Ron walking sulkily towards the Leaky Cauldron with his hands in his pockets, extremely red in the face. Harry knew right then what happened, Ron asked Hermione to go out with him and she refused, but he wanted to be sure. "Come on Hermione, you can tell me anything," he said as he stopped and turned towards her. They gazed into each others eyes. "Fine,"Hermione said as she finally gave in and Harry snapped out of his trance, "but let's go somewhere else,"   
  
She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the back of Flourish and Blots. "Lift me up," she ordered Harry. He just gave her an awkward look grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. She pointed her wand at the second book on the top shelf, "Open," she muttered and suddenly a light started to outline a shape that resembled a doorway on the many books. The light was so bright that Harry lost his balance and fell to the floor with Hermione on top of him. The books disappeared and revealed a small room that greatly resembled the Gryffindor common room. "Hurry up, it only stays for a few seconds," Hermione said as she quickly jumped off Harry and offered him her hand as she pulled him up. Though they remained hand in hand as they rushed into the room. The door quickly closed behind them. "How did you know about that?" Harry said as he examined the wall which seemed perfectly solid. "When you spend as much time in here as me, you learn stuff," she answered. They noticed they were still holding hands and quickly let go, both blushing furiously.   
  
"So," said Harry as he sat on the couch, "What was wrong with you out there?" asked Harry. Hermione breathed deeply and sat down next to him. "It's really quite embarrassing," she sighed. "Come on, Hermione," Harry said as he turned towards her. Again he found himself staring deeply into her eyes lost in thought. "O.K., fine," she said finally giving in, and he quickly out of his trance. "Ron, well he, you know," she said. "No, I don't know, Hermione," said Harry, finally fed up with the whole thing. She breathed in deeply, "He asked me to go out with him," Hermione answered quietly. Harry felt the color drain from his face, even though he knew before, it made him feel worse hearing it aloud. "So, what did you say?" asked Harry as he fiddled with the moth hole in the armrest nervously. "Well... wait a minute," said Hermione with a smirk on her face, "why so interested all of a sudden, were not jealous, are we?"   
  
"No," said Harry quickly. "Well anyways," I said 'no' I mean, I'd rather go out with Neville's toad," she replied. "That could be arranged," he said jokingly as he let out a sigh of relief. Hermione punched him playfully in the arm as they walked out.   
  
They walked into Diagon Alley and started to look for Ron. "I wonder where he went," said Harry scratching his head. Just then a cold voice rang out from behind them, "Well, well, if it isn't Mudblood and Potty,"   
  
"Leave us alone Malfoy," Hermione said as they turned around. "Don't tell me what to do filthy mudblood," sneered Malfoy. "Don't you ever talk to her like that," Harry said as he stepped forward, fists clenched. "Sticking up for your Mudblood girlfriend are you?" He answered giving them a cold stare. Harry was about to pounce on him but Hermione held him back. "Let go Hermione," he ordered as he shook out of her grip and aimed his fist at Malfoy's face. It hit him square in the nose. "You'll pay for that one Potter," Malfoy said clutching his nose, which Harry could tell was flowing freely. Malfoy lunged at Harry and they fell to the ground in a jumble of robes and fists. Harry hit a blow to his stomach and Malfoy was defeated. "I'll get you next time Potter, and Lord Voldemort will have your girlfriend too, sooner than you think Potter, sooner than you think," Malfoy said with a smirk on his badly bruised face. Hermione ran up to Harry , "Harry, are you O. K?" she asked her eyes full of concern. "I'm fine," Harry answered giving her a smile which she returned, "I just don't like to hear people talk about you like that," Harry answered. Hermione looked to the ground in embarrassment turning a bright red. He wondered what he meant, "sooner than you think," did he know something they didn't? "Harry, are you O.K.?" she asked curiously. "Ya, I'm fine, just thinking," he replied.   
  
"Let's go find Ron," Harry suggested. "How about we split up, we'll cover more ground that way," Hermione nodded in approval, "But we'll have to hurry, it's nearly four," They went there separate ways and began the search.   
  
After about fifteen minuets of an unsuccessful search, he heard Hermione scream his name. He quickly rushed near where he heard her. He finally got there and saw Hermione struggling to get free from a rather large man. "Harry," she said, still struggling, "help," he didn't need telling twice. He ran up to them, wand clenched in his hand. "Leave her alone!" he yelled, the man turned around and Harry saw who it was, "Krum," he said through clentched teeth. "Her-my-o-ninnie is coming vith me," Krum said, still grasping unto Hermione. "You can't make her! Let go!" Harry said as he struggled to pry his hand off her arm. Krum used this to his advantage and swiped Harry's wand. "Vank you very much," he said dangling Harry's wand out of his reach. Krum was at least two times bigger than Harry but he wouldn't let him hurt Hermione, "I don't need my wand," Harry said as he swung a fist at Krum's face. Krum stumbled backwards and lost grip of Hermione who quickly ran behind Harry for protection. "You von't get avay vith her!" Krum said as he swung a fist at Harry who quickly ducked and kicked him in the stomach. Harry had grown more muscle since Quidditch practice was getting more intense, so Krum didn't have a big advantage over him. Krum swung again, but this time hit Harry in the nose making him lose his balance. Harry quickly sprung up and aimed another blow at his face. The fight was getting more and more violent, and soon by passers were gathering around them cheering on there favorites.  
  
"Come on Krum! You can take that shrimp!"  
  
"Hit him in the nose, Harry! Oh, that had to hurt,"  
  
"Oh, ow! That's gonna leave a mark,"  
  
"Harry be careful!" Hermione screamed desperatly. Harry took the palm of his hand and shoved his nose upward. There was a sickening crack and Krum finally gave in. "I'll ve vack vor you, " he said as he staggered off and the crowd started to disappear collecting there bets and talking about the exciting fight they just witnessed.   
  
Hermione rushed to Harry's side on the verge of tears, "Harry, you shouldn't have done that, you could've killed yourself!"   
  
"I'm fine Hermione, you worry too much," said Harry as he dabbed the cut on his forehead. "Come on, it's 5 to four, let's go meet up with your parents," he said as he picked up his wand from the ground.   
  
On the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry decided to ask Hermione a question that had been bugging him for some time, "Hermione, what ever happened to you and Krum, weren't you going out?" he asked. Much to his surprise, Hermione snorted with laughter. "Where'd you get that idea?" she asked trying to keep a straight face. "Well I just assumed-"   
  
"Well you obviously assumed wrong," she interrupted, "he thought we were too, but we weren't. But he just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so I had to pretend we were going out and brake up with him," she answered. "Very clever of you," he said as they continued to make there way down the street.   
  
When they got there they saw the Granger's sitting at a table in the far right corner. "Harry, dear, what happened?" gasped Hermione's mother. "It's nothing really," he answered, but was cut off by an old scraggly wizard sitting at the next table, "Oh it was something!" he began, "biggest fight I'd ever seen, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, against Victor Krum, the best seeker in Quidditch history, Mr. Potter won of course," he said jingling a bag of what Harry guessed where his winnings. "Protected your little girl, he did!" he said as he waved his walking stick in the Granger's faces. He put his face in Hermione's "I'd keep this one if I were you, he's a good one," He left it at and wobbled out the door laughing hysterically. Hermione and Harry's faces were red with embarrassment at the old man thinking they were together.   
  
Hermione's dad looked furious at them., "We're not really together," Hermione said quickly. "Of coarse your not," said Mrs. Granger said, though by the tone of her voice, Harry could tell she didn't believe them. Mr. Granger opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Granger put her hand on his chest and said, "We'll talk about it later," and turned to Harry and Hermione,"Well let's go then, oh and by the way, your friend Ron had to go home immediately, goodness knows why, poor thing looked crushed," she said. Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.  
  
They walked to the car and climbed inside. Even though Ron wasn't there, Hermione still sat in the middle next to Harry. "Well, that's what I call an event full day," Harry said to Hermione exhausted as they started down the road. Though he just wasted his breath because Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Harry looked to make sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger weren't looking and he kissed the top of her head. A smile spread across her face and she snuggled into his shoulder 


	6. Unwanted news

Chapter 6: Woes of Mr Granger  
  
It took longer than expected to get to Hermione's house, due to traffic. So they got there about 7:00. "Hermione, Hermione wake up," Harry said softly in her ear. Hermione stirred and opened her eyes, "We're here," Harry told her, " your parents already went inside," Hermione reluctantly climbed out of the car and up the front steps, Harry closely behind.  
  
When they got inside, Hermione's dad was sitting on the couch watching the news, "What took you two so long?" he asked mistrustfully, Harry opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Granger cut in "Oh leave them alone, Henry," she said as she announced dinner.  
  
After she finished eating, Hermione stood up and took her dish to the sink. "I'm going to bed," yawned Hermione she looked to make sure her parents weren't looking and kissed Harry on the cheek, 'Night Harry," she whispered, and she walked up the stairs. "Good night, I'm going to bed too," he answered placing his dish in the sink as well, " 'Night mr. and Mrs. Granger," he called as he climbed the stairs. Mr. Granger gave him a suspicious look that made Harry rather uncomfortable as he walked up the stairs. When he got to his room, he quickly pulled on his night clothes, crawled under his covers, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
In Hermione's head   
  
_As much as she tried to sleep, she couldn't. Should I tell Harry how I feel?_ _I really like him, but what if he doesn't feel the same? I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't_. It did kinda look like he liked her, like the way his face looked when she told him what Ron said. Hermione, _your just going to have to get over him, it's just a boy.   
_  
She tried to get to sleep but her dad kept checking up on her as though he thought he was going to find another person in her room with her. She decided to go down stairs and get a glass of water. When she got to the foot of the stairs, she heard her parents discussing something. "Henry, Harry is a very nice boy," she heard her mother say. When she heard Harry's name she froze to listen. "I don't trust him, do you see the way he looks at her?" her father said. "The way you use to look at me when we were young, Henry," she said calmly, "there going to be on the train back to school tomorrow, don't peeve them," She was glad her mother was defending Harry, even though they weren't together. "I don't trust him, " her father said raging. She heard something that sounded like someone had banged there fist on wood. "Listen ,Henry, Hermione is a very smart girl, if she thinks she should, she'll let Harry go," her mother said with anger in her voice. "I just think she could find someone better," her father said. She was shocked, did she just hear her father say that Harry wasn't good enough for her? _No it can't be_, she thought, _Dad just didn't say that._ "Henry, if anybody wasn't good enough for Hermione it was Krum," her mother answered. "I just think she could find someone better," her father said stiffly.   
  
Hermione's eyes filled up with tears as she ran up to her room, not bothering to do so quietly. Apparently her parents heard her because they started to climb the stairs after her. When she reached her room she speedily closed the door behind her and turned the lock. She heard Harry stir in the room next to her and hoped she hadn't woke him as she began to sob into her pillow. She couldn't believe what her father had said, _I'm the one not good enough for him, he's the Boy who lived! And who am I? A Geeky, bookworm, that's what_. She pulled out her drawer and took out the small gold picture frame that held Harry's picture. She fingered it gentely and then placed it under her pillow. She gradually stopped weeping and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	7. The Woes of Mr Granger

A/N: I just want 2 say 2 everyone thanx 4 the reviews. And you'll have 2 B patient w/Harry & Hermione, it'll take them a few chaps 2 get 2gether. Mel  
  
Chapter 7: Unwanted News  
  
Hermione finally woke, she looked at the clock, it was already 8:00. She quickly got dressed as she dreaded when she had to face her father. She packed all her books, quills, and parchment into her trunk, she then stood up and looked around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. She then dashed to her bed and reached under the pillow to retrieve Harry's picture, only it wasn't there. Hastily, she started to comb her room, but before she could finish there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called as she sat on her bed, quite flustered. Just then, much to her surprise, Harry walked in. "Good morning," he said as he sat on the bed next to her. "Good morning," she replied. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern, "I heard you crying last night," Hermione thought it was sweet how he was concerned about her. "Ya, it, it was nothing," she answered, and much to her dismay, she saw the small gold picture frame sitting next to Harry. "Are you sure? 'Cause, you know you can tell me anything," she looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, full of concern and what looked to her like, love. "I'm sure," she said reassuringly. "I've been wanting to tell you something," he said looking quite nervous. "What?" she asked curiously. "Well," he began wringing his fingers violently. Hermione noticed this and placed her hand gently on top of his to make him stop. He looked up at her with warm gentle eyes, "well," he began, " I-" suddenly the door was thrust open, "O.K. guys, time to go to the train station," said Mrs. Granger, "oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" "No, it was nothing," said Harry as he got up and headed to his room, "I'll go get my trunk," Much to Hermione's relief, he didn't notice the picture frame, which she quickly snatched up and placed in her trunk.   
  
Back in Harry's Head   
  
_ Darn_, he thought as he went to retrieve his trunk, _just when I finally get up the courage to tell Hermione how I feel about her, Mrs. Granger walks in. Oh well, I guess I'll tell her later._ He heaved his trunk down the stairs onto the porch. He saw Hermione trying to heave her trunk into the back of the car refusing all help from her father. He finally decided he wasn't going to get anywhere, walked into the house, not even glancing at Harry.   
  
He watched Hermione failing attempts to put her trunk in the car before he finally walked over to her. "Need some help?" he asked her. "Yes, please," she gasped leaning on the car for support as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Harry lifted up her trunk and placed it in the trunk with ease. "Thanks," she said smiling, "No, problem," he answered. "What's wrong?" he asked, "what do you mean?" she asked. "I've seen you giving your dad the cold shoulder all day," he said. "It's nothing," she repeated. "O.K. then," he said as he crawled into the back seat of the car. Hermione followed.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry finally spoke up. "I want to finish what I started to say in your bedroom," he said as he turned towards her, "I," he faltered a moment, he didn't know whether to tell her or not, "I," he repeated, "well, I fee-"   
  
"O.K., guys were running a little late, better get going," said Mr. Granger as he slid into the driver's seat. "Do you guy's have your stuff?" asked Mrs. Granger from the passenger seat. Harry nodded his head. _And once again, interrupted right when I was about to tell her, perhaps I just wasn't meant to tell her how I feel,_ he thought with disappointment.  
  
When they got to Kings Cross, they quickly unloaded there trunks, bid their farewell to the Grangers (Hermione skipped her dad), and headed towards the platform.   
  
"I hope we see Ron here," said Hermione as they casually walked through the barrier, " he acts like such a baby sometimes,"   
  
They went to the back of the train to find a compartment. They found one they thought was empty, but when they walked in, they heard, "Well hi there," from a rather pale, and sickly looking Ron. "Ron, you look like you haven't slept in days!" Harry said as he took a seat across from Ron, closely followed by Hermione. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, particular," he said with a far off look in his eyes, "isn't this the way every man acts when he loses the love of his life?" He asked glaring at Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione blew up at Ron, "Ron, get over it, your not three years old any more! So one girl turned you down, you can't go glowering on that your whole life!" Harry looked at her in disbelief, he had never seen her act this manner before. Ron seemed very taken back and lost for words so he quickly left the cabin, slamming the door behind him so hard that the glass shook.   
  
Harry quickly began to speak before they were interrupted again, "Hermione," he said turning to meet her flushed face, "I li-"   
  
"Hi, guys," said Dean as he walked in the compartment glancing between Harry and Hermione, smiling devilishly, "how was your summer?" Harry hung his head in frustration, "fine, Dean, it was fine," he said through gritted teeth looking up. "It's exciting to go into our seventh year isn't it?" Neville asked anxiously. "Yes, can hardly wait," he said coldly as Dean took a seat in-between Harry and Hermione, pushing him away from her. "So when did it happen?" He asked curiously. "When did what happen?" Harry asked blankly. "You two,"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked frustrated. Dean rolled his eyes, "like you don't know what were talking about,"   
  
"No we don't," said Hermione looking equally confused. "When did you two become an item," Dean answered matter- of-factly. Harry and Hermione went slightly pink. "Never, where'd you get that idea," said Hermione.  
  
"We saw you it in the paper," said Neville sitting across from them. "What?" said Harry with surprise, "Ya, front page," said Dean reaching into his pocket and bringing out a Daily Prophet article with a picture of Harry walking briskly down Diagon Alley, Hermione closely by his side looking quite worried and flustered.  
  
Harry snatched it out of his hand and began to read to himself:  
  
_Harry Potter and Victor Krum:  
  
Big Fight in Diagon Alley  
  
The other day in the midst of Diagon Alley  
  
Shoppers, Harry Potter picked a fight with Victor  
  
Krum when 17 year old Hermione Granger,   
  
Mr. Potter's girlfriend, was talking to the   
  
Handsome Bulgarium seeker, Victor Krum. "I  
  
Vas just talking to her," he quotes.   
  
"This is unbelievable!" Harry said outraged, " the ugly prat lied! He was trying to take you away!" By then, Hermione, much to Dean's dislike, had come an sat in the seat next to Harry, reading over his shoulder.   
  
"He (Harry) just kinda went baserk," says witness,   
  
"he just sprang on him like a madman!" Though  
  
We heard other accounts from the other half,   
  
"The jerk was trying to take the young lady away,  
  
Mr. Potter had every right to defend her!" Says  
  
A scraggly old wizard coming out of the Leaky  
  
Cauldron.  
  
We may never know whether Harry Potter was a   
  
Just being a Jealous fool, or a courageous boyfriend  
  
Defending his girlfriend from a man ten times bigger   
  
Them him, but we do know, he must love that girl, the  
  
Inconsiderate jerk.  
  
Quinny Rosemond  
  
Daily Prophet Reporter  
  
_ Both Harry and Hermione emerged extremely pale. "I can't believe you two actually believe this, this, this, stuff !" Harry said outraged, "That's it, out!" He said picking Dean and Neville up by the collar and shoving them out the door.   
  
He slammed the door so hard the glass shattered. "Harry!" Hermione said shocked. "Reparo" she said pointing to the shattered glass which instantly flew back into place, "you shouldn't be so worried about what other people think."  
  
"That's not it," he said plopping back down next to Hermione, "it's just that it seems every time I try to tell you something, someone interrupts,"   
  
"Oh, well how about you tell me later, back at the castle, so we can go somewhere where you won't be interrupted," she said looking out the window, "we have to change."  
  
By the time they finished, the train had come to a halt. They stepped out into the cold, foggy night. They hugged there cloaks tighter as they boarded the horseless carriages.   
  
"How'd we get stuck in a carriage with them?" Harry whispered to Hermione as they took a seat across from a frantically giggling Parvita Patil and Lavender Brown. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs and whispered back, "Be nice." Much to Harry's dislike, they began to irritably began to giggle and point at him.   
  
After a while of silence they finally came to a halt. Harry stepped outside and looked up at the old castle called Hogwarts, the place he called home 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Arrival of the foriegner  
  
They began to walk up the front steps and into the Great Hall taking seats next to Dean, Sean, and Neville at the Gryffindor table.   
  
Sean leaned in and began to talk frantically, "Did you hear? There's supposed to be a new girl here, from America."  
  
"There's always new girls at Hogwarts, that's nothing new," Hermione said. "No, she's not a first year, she's seventeen, a seventh year!" he answered excitedly. "Where's Hagrid?" Hermione asked going off the subject. Harry suddenly remembered the he had sent him on his birthday. "He's not going to be here until the last three moths of the year," he answered, that must be the substitute," he said pointing to the teachers table were a man, or the better term would be, boy that looked only a year or two older than Harry sat in conversation with Professor Flitwick. He had messy straw colored hair which covered deep blue eyes. "He looks no older than us!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
Though there was no more to be said since when Dumbledore stood up for silence. The murmur that had filled the Great Hall died down. "I have a short announcement before we start the sorting ceremony," he began, "We will be having a transfer student from America with us," Once again a great murmur went through the room. "She will be starting her 7th year here, so I'm sure we will all do our best to make her feel comfortable," he said peering over his half moon spectacles at Malfoy and his goonies. "So if Willow O'Conner, would please come up to be sorted," A tall girl began to nervously approach the front, her short, dark red hair blowing behind her, and her luminous emerald green eyes focused firmly on the stool which the Sorting Hat patiently sat. When she passed the Gryffindor table, a stabbing pain shot thru Harry's scar.   
  
Harry clutched his scar and flinched. The pain started to fade away as the girl got further away.   
  
"Are you alright Harry?" asked Hermione.   
  
Harry nodded his head. Frequent scar flare ups were common ever since Voldemort came back.   
  
The girl finally reached it and Professor McGonagall and she placed the hat on her head as she sat.  
  
In Willows Head  
  
Willow who had been waiting patiently in the back of the hall was startled to hear her name called. _Here it goes_, she thought as she began to walk towards the front. Her mouth was dry and her palms were sweaty. She felt as though she had no control over her legs which felt like gelatin that would give way at any moment, they just kept moving forward. She tried to stay focused on the stool, trying not to pay attention to the hundreds of eyes upon her.   
  
It seemed like an eternity for her reach the front. When she got there, she sat on the stool. The woman, whom she assumed was a professor, placed a old, patched hat on her head. _So, your whole blood line comes from Ireland?_ inquired the hat. _You can talk!_ thought Willow nearly falling off the chair. _You find that a surprise?_ It asked. _Well, yes, yes, it comes as a great shock_, She answered trying to grab the sides of the chair but her hands kept slipping since they were so sweaty. _Let me search your head. What house should you be in?_ It asked itself, _Oh my_, it gasped,._you hold a power, a power which no other wizard could match, not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! This power goes through ancient times and back again_ Willow had no idea what it was talking about, but before she could ask it yelled, Gryffindor!   
  
A roar of applause erupted through the hall as she approached the table and went up to a girl her age with bushy brown hair, and warm brown eyes and a boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes that stood out behind his round, wire glasses.   
  
Back in Harry's Head  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Willow asked shyly pointing at the seat next to Hermione with her thick American accent. "Of course not," Hermione said scooting over to give her more room. "I'm Hermione, and this is my friend Harry," she said introducing themselves, "could hang around with us, if you like," she asked, nervous at what she would say. "Ok," she answered looking simply delighted to already have friends.   
  
Suddenly another shot of pain went thru Harry's scar. "Harry, are you sure your alright?" Hermione asked again. He looked at her thru tears of pain. "I'm fine!" he said rudely thru gritted teeth.   
  
Hermione, looking slightly hurt, turned back to the ceremony. When the pain finally dimmed, the sorting ceremony was over and Dumbledore started to make another announcement, "We will be having a few balls this year," Harry's stomach did a somersault, he remembered his forth year and the ball, the girl he wanted to go most with, Cho Chang, had already gotten a date, Cedric Diggory, he felt even worse thinking about Cedric. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Cedric's death. This year was going to be different, he was going to ask Hermione before anyone else could come and sweep her off her feet.   
  
He was snapped back into reality when Dumbledore started to speak over the excited buzzing, "our first one will be in three weeks, September 22nd. It will be our welcome back party, not ball, but party. And, yes, there will be dancing, all years, so I suggest, if you wish, that you all find dates soon. There will be more information to come. Oh, and I'd like to introduce your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Thomas Clason," he finished, though his last words were drowned out by applause. No doubt everyone was happy to possibly have a normal class with creatures that were actually magical, not things that had rows of teeth that, if annoyed or made eye contact with, attacked and ate them.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" he boomed, and instantly the plates were filled with mouth watering foods of all sorts, from stuffed goose to rice pudding. "What the-," Willow said with surprise, "how'd that happen?"   
  
"You came from a muggle family didn't you? I did," Hermione said. "What's a muggle?" she asked poking the goose nervously with the fork. "Non magic people," Harry answered taking a bite of potatoes. "Oh, well, I wouldn't really know, my parents were killed when I was young, I don't really remember them," she said quietly, looking down at her plate and playing with a pea. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Hermione apologetically. "Its ok," Willow said quickly. "My parents died when I was young too, I know how you feel," Harry said with a slight smile which she returned.   
  
"Hello!" boomed Nearly Headless Nick coming from under the table through Willow's plate, making her drop her fork in surprise. "I am Sir Nicholas, the ghost of Gryffindor House. Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss O'Connor!"  
  
Willow simply nodded and Nick glided off to meet the first years.  
  
After the feast, they started up to the Gryffindor Common room. Both Harry and Hermione found it amusing to watch Willow jump every time a painting would move or talk.  
  
"Password?" asked the portrait of the fat lady after they finally reached the common room, which made Willow jump. "Dragon breath," said Hermione and they all walked into the deserted common room.  
  
In Willow's Head  
  
When Willow walked and looked around in awe. Slowly she walked over to the red squishy arm chairs by the blazing fire. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" came a squeal from the chair as a bizarrely dressed, short creature, with bat like ears, and green eyes as large as tennis balls, jumped onto the back of the chair. "Dobby, I haven't seen you in a while," Harry said. Willow felt as if she was going faint of shock. Hermione saw the look on her face and walked over to her, "That's Dobby, he's a house elf," she said. "I think I've read about those," Willow answered. "Oh just what we need, another Hermione, always reading about something somewhere," said Harry overhearing their conversation.   
  
"Who's is Mr. Harry Potter's friend?" asked Dobby referring to Willow. "That's our new friend Willow," he answered. "Nice to meet you Miss," Dobby said shaking her hand vigorously. "Nice to meet you too, Dobby," she said smiling. Dobby went slightly pink and smiled back sheepishly as he took his hat in his hands and began to wring it nervously.   
  
"Dobby must be going back to the kitchens, Miss, Dobby will see you later," he said opening the portrait hole. He was still waving back at Willow as he jumped out of the portrait and into the hall.  
  
"Gosh, Willow," said Hermione with her hands on her hips, "You've only been here for a few hours and someone already has a crush on you!"   
  
"Shut up," Willow said throwing a pillow from the couch at her. Just then Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked through the portrait. "What's up with Dobby? He was raving on about being in love," said Ron to Harry. Willow gave Hermione a look when she began to snort with laughter. Just then is when the four boys noticed Willow sitting on the couch. Ron ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his robes before he walked over and sat on the couch next to her, closely followed by the others. "I'm Ron," he said trying to act as cool as possible. "Ignore that geek," said Seamus pushing Ron off the couch. "I'm Sean."  
  
"And I'm going to bed," Willow said. "I'd better go with her, she might accidentally go into the boys dorm," said Hermione climbing the stairs after her. " 'Night, guys," they both called from the top of the stairs and walked into the girls dorm.   
  
"How do you get so many boys to take to you like that?" asked Hermione amazed. "I don't know," she said taking a seat on the bed near her trunk, "I personally don't like it."  
  
"Do you a boyfriend back home or something," Hermione asked curiously. "No, all the boys back home were kinda weird." she answered. Her eyes suddenly lit up, "So, Hermione," she said, "who do you have you eyes on for the party thingy," she asked. Hermione suddenly went red, "No one," she answered quickly. "Come on, you obviously like Harry," she said rolling her eyes.   
  
"No I don't," she said going even pinker. Willow raised her eyes to Hermione and a mischievous smile crept across her face. "Is it that obvious?" Hermione finally asked taking a seat on her own bed. "Well, ya. You can tell by the way you look at him," she answered. "I like him a whole lot, and I really hope he asks me," Hermione said biting her bottom lip, "but don't tell him that."  
  
"I won't," said Willow, "We'd better go to bed, we have classes tomorrow," Willow said just as the other seventh year girls walked in.  
  
She pulled back her curtains and quickly dressed into her pjs. " 'Night, Hermione," she yawned crawling under the covers, and she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Mystery of the Key  
  
Willow found herself in the middle of nowhere. There was dark all around her, as much as she strained her eyes, she couldn't see even a glimmer of light. "Hello?" she called into the darkness, "Is anybody there?"   
  
"The Key has come to Hogwarts?" a cold voice rang from deep within the darkness that made her blood run cold. "Yes, Master," she heard someone answer. "Fine then, we shall go to Hogwarts and retrieve it," the cold voice answered, "Come my faithful servants! Your Master, the Dark Lord, calls upon you!"   
  
Just then, she woke up, "What was that? " she asked herself. Willow sat in her bed and replayed the dream through her mind. She remembered the sorting hat saying something about the Dark Lord. The dream, if any was true, told her the Dark Lord was looking for something called the "Key". And that "it" had come to Hogwarts.....  
  
Back in Harry's Head  
  
"They don't make 'em like that here, do they mate?" said Ron watching Hermione and Willow walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "I'm moving straight to the States after I graduate."   
  
"What are you going to do after graduation, Harry" asked Neville. Harry hadn't thought of that, what was he going to do after graduation? He had been studying to be an Auror, but if he didn't get high enough marks, he wouldn't be able to get in the necessary N.E.W.T. classes.   
  
"I'm not sure," he replied, frowning slightly.   
  
"Well, I reckon I should be headed off to bed," sad Ron yawning. "Me too," said Harry trudging up the stairs. He got to the boy's dormitory and slipped out of his robes and into his night clothes.   
  
Yawning, he slipped under the bed covers and closed the curtain around his four poster bed. For a few moments all he heard were Ron's snores and the patering of the rain against the window before falling asleep.  
  
Harry was sitting in a damp stone room, lit only by the moonbeams coming thru a small window. The light fell on a hooded figure bowed before him. "Hello?" He heard a distent voice call, "Is anybody there?" He ignored it.   
  
"The Key has come to Hogwarts?" he said in a voice that was not his own. "Yes, Master," answered the hooded figure. "Fine then, we shall go to Hogwarts and retrieve it," he answered, "Come my faithful servants! Your Master, the Dark Lord, calls upon you!"  
  
Harry sat up bolt right in bed, his scar stinging. "Are you alright?" said Neville staring down at him wide eyed and pale. He nodded clutching his scar. "'Cause you were making a bloody fuss."   
  
"Should we tell McGonagall? What was your dream about this time? Is anyone hurt?"  
  
"No," he answered, "It's Voldemort, he said something about a 'Key' here at Hogwarts, and he's coming to look for it."  
  
"Harry, maybe we should get McGonagall," said Ron turning towards the door.   
  
"No!" said Harry grabbing his wrist.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine then, blimey, I was just trying to help," Ron finished wrenching free. Everybody, quite taken back by his outbreak, went back to their beds. Harry swung his legs back unto the bed and stared out watching the rain hit the window.   
  
These weird dreams had started in his fifth year and he had gotton quite use to them since. Though they were still disturbing. I'll tell McGonagall tomorrow, he thought shutting his eyes and falling asleep once more.  
  
Back in Willow's Head  
  
"Willow," said Hermione pulling the curtains, "Let's go to breakfast, Harry's waiting down stairs." Willow quickly got dressed completely pushing the dream out of her mind as she sprinted down the stairs eager to start the first day of lessons.   
  
"What do we have first?" asked Harry as they walked down to the Great Hall. "We have Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw at eight," Willow began from the top of her head, " Potions with Slytherin at nine, Charms with Hufflepuff at ten, double Transfiguration with Slytherin again at eleven and twelve, lunch-"   
  
"You've memorized the schedule?" Harry interrupted with disbelief. "It's just, you know, never being able to learn stuff like this, you, you get pretty excited," she said rather sheepishly.   
  
They walked into the Great Hall and sat beneath the enchanted ceiling which showed a gray, dreary morning. Hurriedly, Willow wolfed down her breakfast. "Come on guys, were gonna be late," she warned. "Willow, we still have ten minutes," said Hermione, "Oh, and you have a bit of egg, right there."  
  
"Oh," she said embarrassed as she wiped it away with here sleeve. They finally finished eating and began to walk onto the grounds when they were stopped by a cold voice, "O'Conner," she heard someone call. She turned around and saw a tall boy with sleek blond hair, cold, gray eyes, and a pale face.   
  
"What are you hanging around with losers like that for, a mudblood and a celebrity who needs there head deflated," at this, two people that looked like massive boulders snickered. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sneered. "Nothing that concerns you, Potter," he answered back coldly, "So, what do you say?" he said turning his attention back to Willow, "How's about you dump this foul blood and come with me?"   
  
Willow could see it in his eyes, she could see that he had a cold, dark heart. One that could never be freed from the eternal darkness that traps so many hearts.   
  
She looked from Harry and Hermione back to Malfoy. "I can clearly see who has the foul blood here," she said coldly and turned back to her two friends, "We'd better get going, we might be late," she said to them as she readjusted her book bag slung over her shoulder. They walked out onto the grounds leaving a dumbfounded, and vanquished Malfoy.   
  
"Good job, Willow, you told off that Malfoy," Hermione said smiling. But she was distracted by something else, her pendant was glowing.  
  
In Hermione's Head  
  
"Good job, Willow, you told off that Malfoy," Hermione said smiling. But Willow looked distracted by something else. "What's wrong?" she asked her. She was holding a emerald green pendant that was glowing bright. It had a strange, design in the middle, it was almost like three long, narrow leaves connected at the end. "Its never done this before," Willow said trying not to panic.   
  
Just then, it began to dim until it was no longer shining. "That was weird," she said quickly blowing it off, "Come on, we're gonna be late."  
  
They finally reached Hagrid's, or what use to be Hagrid's, hut. Most of the Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were already there. Just as soon as they got to the fence in the back of the hut, they saw a large metal cage with a large, wolf-like creature pacing the perimeter of its cage. Every time someone made eye contact with it, it snarled and snapped at the bars of the cage. Its white fur shimmered even in the suns dull light. Its fiery, steel gray eyes turned upon Willow and it suddenly became calm.  
  
In Willows Head  
  
Its eyes turned upon Willow and she stared into its eyes. She felt as though it could read her mind, and heart, as though it understood something about her she had not yet discovered.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the back door to the hut open and she broke the gaze. A tall young man walked out. He had messy straw colored hair covering his eyes that were a bluer than blue color, so blue that it didn't seem possible. He couldn't have been any older than twenty. Behind him a dog that looked very much like the creature in the cage, strutted gracefully over to it and sniffed cautiously.  
  
"I'm your temporary Magical Creatures teacher," he said walking up to the low fence near where they were standing, "I'd prefer you call me Tom. Not Professor or anything like that, it makes me sound old." The creature suddenly issued a low growl from the back of its throat and the dog quickly jumped away in surprise.   
  
"This is an Arius," Tom said beginning the lesson, "they are a wolf-like creatures except with magical properties," The Arius sat behind the bars of the cage looking steely at everyone. "This is my dog Wendell, he's part Arius part wolf," he said motioning to the dog beside him. At the sound of his name he began to wag his tail violently and looking around at everyone with keen, intelligent, brown eyes. "He's not as fierce as the Arius, but still has most of its instinct and powers. Any questions?" he asked looking around at the group, "yes?" he said pointing to Willow.  
  
Tom's Head  
  
"Any questions?" Tom asked looking around at the group, "yes?" he asked as his eyes rested upon a girl short dark red hair, and emerald green eyes. "What are some of there powers?" she asked curiously. He began to explain, "Well, it can read peoples hearts, it can tell whether there a good person or whether there heart drowns in darkness."  
  
"Don't you think its mean to keep a wild animal in a cage?" the girl interrupted.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Shouldn't it be in a bigger cage, at least?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Couldn't you be busted for that?"  
  
Tom was very frustrated now, "Would you please refrain from asking so many questions,-  
  
Tom finally got the class under control and the rest of the lesson went smoothly without any more questions from Willow until the bell rang and everyone scrambled for there bags. "See you next lesson then," Tom said watching the girl that had asked the question grab her bag and walk towards the castle with her friends.  
  
Willow's Head  
  
Willow was thinking about her dream when they headed towards the dungeons for their next class. _I should've asked Tom if he knew what the "Key" was_, "Do you guys know anything about something called the "Key"?" Willow asked Harry and Hermione. "No, I don't think so, why?" asked Hermione. "Wait, did you say, the 'Key'? Harry asked.  
  
"Ya, do you know anything about it?" Willow said as they walked through the dark, musty dungeons to their next class. "No, do you?" she shook her head as they turned a corner. "How do you too know about this, 'Key'?" asked Hermione.   
  
Harry began first, "I had a dream last night, I was Voldemort, and I was in this dungeon. First, I heard this far off voice saying, 'Hello,' and something, else, I don't remember, and there was a Death Eater, I don't know who he was I couldn't see his face. He said that the 'Key' had come to Hogwarts. Then Voldemort said he was going to come here, to Hogwarts, to find it..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Mine dream was like that too, except, I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black."   
  
Nothing else was said as they walked down the musty corridors and thru the doors to their next class.   
  
Hermione's Head  
  
They took there seats in the back of the classroom and began unpacking there stuff. _I wonder if I should ask Harry to the dance,_ Hermione thought setting up her cauldron, _That's it, I'll ask him, but_, she began to have second thoughts, _what if he doesn't like me like that, what if he just thinks of me as a friend? I'd look like a complete idiot._ She looked at Harry and thought, _but what if he does?_   
  
"Alright, class, settle down," said Snape as he burst through the door, and the buzz that had once filled the room died down, "Today we will be making a sleeping drought today, so come on now, get your stuff out quickly!" he said as his hateful eyes scanned the room.  
  
In Harry's Head  
  
They took there seats in the back of the classroom and began unpacking there stuff. _Ok, I'm going to ask Hermione right now_, Harry thought confidentially. He gathered up all his confidence and he turned towards Hermione. Suddenly all the confidence he had once had seemed to have leaked out of him and he turned back to his cauldron. _Maybe not_, he thought disappointedly.  
  
"Alright, class, settle down," said Snape as he burst through the door, and the buzz that had once filled the room died down, "Today we will be making a sleeping drought today, so come on now, get your stuff out quickly!" he said as his hateful eyes scanned the room.   
  
In Willow's Head   
  
Willow followed the Professor's instructions as quickly as possible and got out her ingredients. A small piece of paper fell in front of her on the desk. She looked to where it came from and saw Malfoy looking venomously at her. She opened the note and read: You've made a big mistake, O'Conner, no one makes a fool of Draco Malfoy.   
  
Just then, the note was grabbed out of her hands, "Well, well, what have we here?" Snape said his eyes scanning the note, "Passing notes, are we?" he asked sticking the note in his robe pocket, "Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Professor, I-"   
  
"Another 5 points for talking back," he said hatefully. "Now, I need you to powder the water beetles..."   
  
"How can you stand him?" Willow asked Harry and Hermione. "We can't," they both whispered in unison.   
  
The rest of the lesson went rather smoothly, except for the fact that Neville spilt his potion and bursted out in repulsive green boils.  
  
After charms and transfiguration, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Willow was examining her wand curiously when Harry said, "You're doing well with a wand for never using one before, with a bit more practice, I bet you'd be as good as Hermione."  
  
"Hey, Willow," she heard someone call from behind them. She turned around and saw a curly brown haired, grey eyed, sixth year Ravenclaw, "I was wondering, will you come to the dance with me?" he asked.   
  
Panic rose in her, "No," she said with out thinking, "I can't, I'm already going with someone," she said seeing the hurt look on his face. "Oh, ok," he said still looking rather hurt as he sulked into the Hall.   
  
"You do?" asked Hermione. "No, of course not," Willow whispered anxiously, "It's just, I don't even know him," she continued as they entered the Great Hall.   
  
But that was only the first of many offers she got to the dance she had to turn down. Including Ron, and Seamus. "Willow the heart breaker," joked Hermione after she turned down a fifth year Hufflepuff. "Shut up," Willow snapped, "I bet you'd turn them down too, I don't even know half of there names."   
  
When they got to Gryffindor Tower, they were the only ones there. "Everyone must still be at lunch," said Harry sitting on the couch. "I wonder what's taking them so long," said Hermione sitting next to him. "I'm tired," yawned Willow taking a seat across from them closing her eyes. "Me too," Harry said also closing his eyes. "How 'bout," Hermione said in-between yawns, "we take a nap?" Though both Harry and Willow were already fast asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just want 2 say 2 everyone thanx 4 the reviews. And you'll have 2 B patient w/Harry & Hermione, it'll take them a few chaps 2 get 2gether. Mel  
  
Chapter 10: Haunting Prophecies  
  
Again, Willow was in the middle of darkness, with no light to be found. She looked around and heard the same cold voice she had heard before, "We shall find the Key, no matter what it takes," it hissed, she suddenly remembered, the Dark Lord, she thought. "But Master," said a quivering voice, " it is heavily guarded, we can not get to it easily enough-"  
  
"No matter what it takes," repeated the cold voice of the Dark Lord, "do you hear me, Wormtail?"   
  
"Y-yes, Master," the voice quivered. "Bring forth the boy, Wormtail," rang the Dark Lord's voice through the darkness. "Yes Master," it answered. There was a sound as though someone was being dragged across a floor. "What do you know, boy?" the Dark Lord said. "I-I-I d-don't know a-anything," stuttered a voice that sounded remotely familiar. "You lie," he hissed. "I-I swear, I d-don't k-know anything," the stuttering voice repeated. "He is no use to us," the Dark Lord said, "Advra Kedavra," Willow saw a flash green light that lit up the darkness and heard a cruel, cold laugh that made her flesh crawl.  
  
Willow woke with a start, "One of those crazy dreams again," she told herself, that's all it was, a dream." She looked across from her and saw Harry and Hermione sleeping soundlessly across from her. She smiled when she noticed Hermione's head was resting on Harry's shoulder.   
  
Not wanting to disturb them, she laid her head on the back of the chair and thought, _In this dream, the Dark Lord called the quivering voice Wormtail, what a strange name_, she thought, _and once again, he mentioned the "Key", I'd better go to the library,_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the portrait hole and down to the library with the dream still fresh in her mind.  
  
In Tom's Head   
  
"I wonder who that girl was," Tom said to his faithful dog, Wendell, as they sat in the back of his small hut, listening to the crickets chirp. He couldn't take his mind off that girl in his first class all day. There was something about her that seemed, strange.   
  
Wendell issued a low, loving growl from the back of his throat. "I know what we have to keep our mind on," Tom said taking in the cool night air, "we have to protect them, but we actually have to find them first. If we have a lead we can investigate, but so far, we have nothing,"  
  
Suddenly Wendell's ears, even the one that always flapped down, perked up heedfully, nose quivering madly. Even the pacing Arius stopped in it's tracks and sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" Tom asked. But the dog ignored him.  
  
After a minute or two, Wendell laid down with his head between his paws and whined. "What was that all about?" Tom asked as he crouched down beside the dog and began to stroke his head affectionately. But Wendell just looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry boy," Tom said truthfully. He knew what had just happened, Wendell had seen someone being killed, another one of the Arius's magical powers. Though they could only see it if they were killed by magic.   
  
Tom knew one word to explain that, "Voldemort," he said under his breath, "Let's go, we must tell the Head Master," he said standing up, "Was it a student?"   
  
The dog barked. And they headed off towards the steps of Hogwarts.  
  
In Harry's Head  
  
Again Harry was in the damp stone room. He looked down and saw a hooded figure bowed before him.  
  
"We shall find the Key, no matter what it takes," he hissed. "But Master," said a quivering voice, " it is heavily guarded, we can not get to it easily enough-"  
  
"No matter what it takes," repeated Harry, "do you hear me, Wormtail?"   
  
"Y-yes, Master," the voice quivered. "Bring forth the boy, Wormtail," Harry said. "Yes Master," it answered. The figure walked into the shadows and dragged out a curly haired, grey eyed sixth year Ravenclaw Harry had seen earlier. He was extremely pale with a bloody lip and was shaking violently. "What do you know, boy?" he said. "I-I-I d-don't know a-anything," the Ravenclaw stuttered. "You lie," he hissed. "I-I swear, I d-don't k-know anything," he repeated. "He is no use to us," he said as he raised his wand, "Advra Kedavra," he hissed. A swirl of green light hit the Ravenclaw in the chest and he was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
Harry's head felt like it was split in two as he clutched his burning scar. He screamed in pain, waking Hermione. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Voldemort ... he killed ... Ravenclaw ... curly hair..." he answered between grueling breaths. He wiped of his forehead with his shirt and noticed that it to, was drenched in sweat. "We have to tell Dumbledore."  
  
They quickly walked down the stone corridors that led to the stone gargoyle guarded Dumbledore's office. After explaining the dream to Hermione, she quickly fired questions at him. "But how did he get in Hogwarts to take him? We just saw the boy this morning. Does that mean he's hiding somewhere near here? Maybe the forest?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't take him from Hogwarts, maybe he got someone else to do it, like Wormtail," Harry inquired.   
  
Harry and Hermione kept discussing the different ways until they finally got to the stone gargoyle. "What's the password?" asked Hermione. "I don't know, but it's always some kind of candy..."  
  
Right before they could even guess, the gargoyle swung open and Tom walked out. With his dog close at his side. It looked up at them curiously and gave the slight wag of a tail. "Oh, hello," he said with a sort of glum expression on his face. "Fancy a chat with the Head Master, eh mates? If you ever do again... I not s'pose to just give this out, but... the password is 'sugar quill'."   
  
"Thanks," said Hermione as the dog sniffed her hand and nipped it playfully,   
  
"I like your dog. What's his name again? "Wendell," Tom answered looking around them as though expecting someone else to be there. "Where's your friend?" he asked. "I think she went to bed," Harry replied watching Hermione play with Wendell's velvety ears. "Well, I gotta go. See you 'round then." And he walked off, Wendell trotting close behind. "Well he was nice," said Harry stepping into the spiraling staircase after Hermione, "I think I could start to like him."   
  
When they reached the top, Harry knocked on the door. "Come in," said Dumbledore. They walked into the office and saw Dumbledore's desk decorated with strange silver instruments and the wall with the past Headmaster's and Mistresses's portraits snoozing in their frames.  
  
"Have a seat." he said motioning to the seats in front of his desk that Harry could have sworn weren't there a moment ago. Harry and Hermione took a seat across from Dumbledore and Harry launched into the story. "Professor, one of the students-"  
  
"Has perished at the hand of Voldemort."  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked. "Your Magical Creatures professor has just informed me. It seems that dog of his, has rare and extraordinary powers and is, if I may say, very intelligent. I have, of course, already contacted the boy's parents, and they will be arriving in the morning.   
  
"Though there is still the question of where Voldemort is hiding and how he snatched the child right under my very nose. I would suggest we discuss this further, but I would also suggest you two be getting to bed, as there is classes tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken." said Dumbledore peering at them through his half-moon spectacles.   
  
Harry and Hermione sat there, slightly bewildered, staring at Dumbledore. They nodded and headed towards the door. Harry opened the door for Hermione and walked out after her. They both bid farewell to him and headed back towards Gryffindor in silence.   
  
In Willow's Head  
  
"I can't see a thing," complained Willow as she snuck through the dark library. She cupped her hands together, "Inferio," she said and an emerald fire appeared in the palm of her hand and she began, once more, to scan the bookshelves, pulling out every book she could find that had key in the title.   
  
She took the stack of books she had collected which came nearly over her head and set them on a table. "Ok, let's see here," she said picking up the first book, "Keys of the Past, Present, and Future, this might have something."  
  
Willow kept saying the same thing, book, after book, after book. Until she finally, she finished the last book. "It's hopeless," she said throwing the, very old, copy of Encyclopedia of Magic volume K on the table next to her, sending dust flying from its delicate pages, "not a single one of these books had the "Key" in it." She ran her fingers through her already tussled hair in frustration. "Three o'clock," she sighed, "I'd better go to bed."  
  
She took all the books to there original places and started to the front of the library when a book through the cage in the restricted section caught her eye. It was obviously old, it had bridle leather around it with bright gold letters on the spine.   
  
Cautiously, she walked over to the locked door and placed her hand upon the lock, "Open," she commanded, and instantly the door unlocked. Quietly she walked towards the shelf which held the book. "Amnigies," she read running her finger down the spine. Willow was curiously interested by it and pulled it from its shelf.   
  
Willow decided it would be more comfortable to examine it in the comfort of her dorm. So she quickly filled out a sign-out sheet and headed towards the Tower.  
  
When Willow reached the Gryffindor Tower, she walked into the portrait. She smiled when she noticed Harry and Hermione still sleeping peacefully on the couch, undisturbed. Willow entered the dorm, trying not to wake the other girls and changed into her nightclothes, sat on her bed and opened up the old, fragile book.   
  
On the first page was a picture of a human turning into a cat, and read:  
  
Introduction  
  
An Amnigie is a name for a human that has the ability to turn into   
  
a certain animal. It takes several years to learn this ability and can be  
  
a very difficult method. The shortest time a person has taken to complete  
  
the process was three years. In further pages, you will learn what it takes and  
  
possibly, become an Amnigie yourself.  
  
How interesting, Willow thought. She yawned and noticed how tired she was, I'll finish it in the morning, she said to herself as she crawled under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
The next day was very uneventful, except for potions. Neville had somehow managed to upset his cauldron and it spilt all over Hermione. "Hermione, there's some sort of purple fungus on you," said Harry pointing to her face. "Ms. Granger, go to the hospitle wing," Snape said surveying her, "And as for you, Longbottom, twenty points from Gryffindor," he continued as Hermione sped out the door.   
  
"Willow, I need to ask you something," Harry said as they walked out of class, "Do you think I should ask Hermione to the dance?"  
  
"Do you like her?" asked Willow. "Ya," he answered, "do you think she likes me?" Her mind shot back to the day Hermione told her how much she liked Harry, but she promised she wouldn't tell. "I'm not sure," she lied, "maybe. But if you want my honest opinion, I think you should."  
  
"Really, honestly?" Harry asked. "Yep," Willow said nodding her head, "honestly."  
  
"Thanks, Willow," Harry said smiling, "I appreciate it." She returned the smile. The rest of the day went by normally, Hermione finally got out of the Hospital Wing, fungus free, and they went to Gryffindor Tower, Willow fell into what she thought, was a peaceful sleep.  
  
Yet once again, Willow was in the middle of nowhere, with dark all around. "Not again," Willow cried into the dark, "why me?"  
  
She looked around her and saw the faintest speck of light glowing from deep within the dark. She started to walk towards it like a mosquito to a lightbulb. As she got closer, the speck got larger and larger, and her pendant began to glow brighter and brighter.  
  
When she finally got to the light, she noticed it was glowing a bright green. Willow felt drawn into the light, she felt some sort of energy coming from within it. She reached out to touch the light and woke up instantly.   
  
Willow sat up straight in her bed and cradled her head in her hands. Why an I feeling like this? She thought to herself, what's happening to me? She felt, a foreign power within her which she had never felt before. As though a power that had laid dormant within her for the past seventeen years of her life had suddenly been awakened.   
  
She looked at the clock two thirty, she felt cramped in the confinements of the old, musty castle so she decided to get out. Willow pulled on her clothes and slipped on a cloak. She was about to walk out when she saw a emerald green, silk pouch laying on her trunk. That's strange, I don't remember leaving this here, she thought as she undid the strings that closed the mouth and slanted it so that a long, slender oak case slid out. Willow carefully set it in her pocket and walked down the stairs, through the portrait hole and onto the grounds.  
  
Back in Harry's Head   
  
Harry woke up with his scar burning furiously for no reason. He hadn't had any Voldemort dreams, so why did he feel like this? He looked at the clock, two thirty. The pain gradually dulled and he lay back down on his pillow fingering his scar until he finally dozed back to sleep.   
  
Back in Willow's Head  
  
Willow past the hut and cage which held a currently sleeping Arius and into the forest. She walked through the dark path until she found a small clearing which, unlike the rest of the forest, the trees branches were slightly hollowed into a hole that was just big enough to let the bright moon beams in so that they lit up the middle like a spotlight.   
  
She took a seat against one of the trees that made up the circle and took out the wooden case from her robe pocket. Carefully, she lifted off the lid to reveal a long wooden flute with a strange writing on the side. "True power lies within the heart," she read running her fingers along the writing. The flute was very dear to her, her parents had given it to Willow when she was about three, just before they mysteriously past away.   
  
Willow lifted it to her lips and blew into the mouth. Suddenly the air was filled with the sweet music of her ancestors as her fingers twiddled up and down the wooden surface. All of a sudden memories began to rush back to her like a lost dream, her childhood, her home back in Ireland before they moved to America, her parents... She remembered when her Mother used to cradle her in her arms and sing to her in their ancient language. Her ears once again heard her Mothers sweet voice as she rocked back and forth in the comfort of her arms.   
  
Willow set down the flute and closed her eyes in thought. I wish my parents could be here, she thought picturing her their smiling faces in her mind. Though it slowly disappeared like trying to hold water in your hands, all the memories slowly leaked out of her head. There was only one thing about her parents she had never forgotten was Gaelic, the language of her ancestors. How could she forget the way it flowed of the tongue so beautifully it sounded like music. Willow even remembered some of the songs she used to sing. She began to hum the familiar songs hearing the familiar words in her mind. Willow began to sing silently to herself, but she didn't know that anybody was listening.   
  
.   
  
Tom's Head   
  
Tom laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling, "He's getting closer, Wendell, I can feel it," he told the large dog sitting on the chair across from him, "we have to find the Key before its too late. The Key must have sensed it too, their probably getting stronger as we speak." Wendell looked at him with his large blue eyes as he sniffed the air, Let me find it, he seemed to say. "The only thing we know is that it's a girl, they all were," Tom said ignoring the eager dog. "I need some air." He got up off the couch and walked outside. When he got to the back porch, he heard soft music, like that of a flute.   
  
All his burdens and worries he he'd seemed to be carrying suddenly lifted and calmness rushed over him. After a few minutes it stopped. Though a few minutes later, an even sweeter and softer music filled the air, someone was signing, and it was coming from deep within the forest. "It must be a different language. But it sounds like a girl," said Tom as Wendell walked out of the cabin to join his master. Wendell barked, "No, boy, I'm not going to go look for her, I'll let her be," Tom said, slightly smiling as he walked back into the warm cabin. 


	11. Hogsmead

Chapter 11:Hogsmead  
  
Willow's Head  
  
The rest of the week went by fine without any disturbing dreams. Every night after everyone was asleep, she would go back into the forest were she would play her wooden flute and sing the Gaelic songs her Mother sang to her so many years ago.   
  
It was the Saturday before the dance, time to go to Hogsmead, and Harry still hadn't asked Hermione to the dance. "When are you going to ask her?" Willow asked him in a whisper at breakfast. "I try, it's just I always get so nervous," he whispered back. "Try today at Hogsmead," she whispered. "Come on guys, we better get going," Hermione said sitting down next to Harry, grabbing a piece of toast and spreading jam on it. Willow stuck a dry piece of toast in her robes pocket and they headed towards the grounds.   
  
When they got to Hogsmead they went straight to the sweet shop. Willow was overwhelmed when she saw the many barrels and shelves filled with jars of various sweets. "You have to try these," said Harry shoving a jar of cockroach clusters into her hands. "What are they?" Willow asked cautiously. "Just chocolate covered almonds," Harry said innocently. "I'm pretty sure almonds don't have antennas, thanks," she said handing the jar back to him. They eventually left the shop with their pockets full of everything from sugar quills to fizzing whizzbees.   
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Hermione suggested, "you have to try a butterbeer." They walked into the busy pub and took a seat at the back. "I'll go get the drinks," said Hermione standing up and walking over to the front counter. Willow turned to Harry as soon as she was out of earshot. "Harry, you need to ask her," she said to him. "Will, I don't know," Harry said unsure. "Here's the plan," she continued ignoring him, "I'll pretend to go get parchment, and while I'm gone, you ask her," she said smiling. "Will, I-"   
  
"Oh, Hermione, I have to go get parchment, I'll be right back," said Willow standing up from her chair as Hermione sat down. "I'll go with you," Harry said also standing up. "No, your not," she said pushing him back in his chair and giving him a look. She walked out and headed towards the parchment shop. Willow was walking past an alley when she heard a yelp in pain and cold laughter. Malfoy and his goonies were casting curses on a graveling dog. "Leave him alone," she shouted as she walked towards them. Malfoy turned around and said, "Well look here, if it isn't O'Conner."   
  
"Leave the poor thing alone, Malfoy," Willow spat. "Why should I?" Malfoy asked, putting his hand on her arm. "Don't touch me," she said pushing his hand away. "Come on, O'Conner, we could be friends-" She couldn't take him anymore, she cupped her hands together and said a Gaelic incantation. Malfoy looked at her with wild eyes, "Are you crazy?" he cried. She opened up her hands and a glowing orb of blue light sped towards him and hit him in the chest. He was thrown across the alley and hit the hard brick wall. He fell in a heap on the ground. "Leave now, Malfoy," Willow ordered as she watched Malfoy struggle to his feet. "Let's go," he ordered to his frightened goonies and swept past her without looking back, leaving her in the dark alley with no other company than a dog, laying huddled in a dark corner. Willow crouched down and looked at the creature.   
  
"Hi, there," she cooed. She cautiously held her hand out. The dog curled up his lips and snarled exposing long, sharp fangs. Willow withdrew the piece of toast she had put in her pocket earlier and held it out. The creatures ears perked up and its nose quivered as he eyed the morsel. He whined and licked his lips hungrily. Willow said sweetly, "Come on, now, I won't hurt you." Cautiously, he crawled to her, ears flat against his head and his eyes never off her. It sniffed it gingerly and then ate it in one bite. "Good, boy," Willow said stroking its head. The creatures eyes lit up and his tail began waging furiously disturbing the dust on the unswept cobblestone street. Willow suddenly noticed something about his eyes, the bluer than blue color seemed, familiar. She brushed off his silky white fur. "Why don't you come with me?" she asked it. It barked happily as though it understood. "I think I'll name you," she thought for a moment, "Storm, you like that name?" Storm barked.   
  
Willow and Storm walked back to the Three Broomsticks and went to the back booth where Hermione and Harry were sitting. "I see you picked up a friend," Hermione said looking down at the dog. "I found him in an alley, Malfoy and his friends were torturing him. His name is Storm," Willow said taking a swig of the butterbeer Hermione had pushed towards her. "He looks like those creatures we've been studying in magical creatures class, the Arius," Harry said. "You're right," said Hermione. "We'd better head back to the carriages, it's getting late," suggested Willow, and they all got up and headed towards the door. Everyone except Storm. "Where'd he go?" se asked curiously. The person in the booth closest to them was their teacher Tom. "Tom," Willow said walking up to him, "have you seen a big white dog?" He sat there a minute just looking up at her. "Ya," he said turning away, "its under the table."   
  
Hermione, Harry, and Willow looked under the table. Laying by Tom's feet was a his dog Wendell. "That's not the one I'm talking about," she said standing up. "Then I can't help you," he said looking back at her, "See you at school." With that he stood up and walked out the door.   
  
In Tom's Head  
  
Tom and Wendell walked out of the Three Broomsticks and down the dirty cobblestone road. "Wendell, I think I have a clue as to who the Key is." 


	12. The unknown Amnigue SP?

Chapter 12:the unknown amnige  
  
They all walked back to the carriages hoping Storm would show up on his own. At dinner, Dumbledore made an important announcement. "Quidditch practices will be starting week after next. We have posted the new team captains in your common rooms. Next weekend is when the tryouts will be. The captains will pick the new team and the next week is when practice will begin. And that is all, so please enjoy your dinner."   
  
"What's Quidditch?" Willow asked. Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh boy, here we go," said Hermione. Harry loved every chance to explain the rules of Quidditch. "Well...." Harry went on all through dinner and all through the walk up to the dorm. He finally finished when they got to the common room and he went over to look at the new captains. Willow went over with him and pretended to be interested in the flier. "Did you ask her?" she asked. "No," Harry hissed, "I got nervous." He ran his finger down the list "Hufflepuff, Gerald McCormick, Ravenclaw, Joshua Springs, Slytherin, oh great, Draco Malfoy, and Gryffindor, Harry Potter, yes!"   
  
"Congratulations," Willow said grinning, "now hopefully that will give you the confidence to ask Hermione out. Hey, Hermione, Harry made Quidditch captain," she said grinning even wider. "He did? Congratulations!" said Hermione who was sitting at a table doing homework. "I'm gonna go upstairs and read," Willow said as the people just coming from dinner swarmed around the flier. She walked up the stairs and plopped down on the bed. Willow reached under her pillow and pulled out the book on Amnigies she had got from the restricted section earlier. She had already read it plenty of times and she found it intriguing. She herself was trying to become an Amnigie.   
  
_ How to become an Amnigie  
  
You've read about the history and origin of Amnigies, and now it is   
time to become one yourself. You have to be concentrating on a happy memory or thought. Focus your fool energy to that one thought, if you are successful, you should progress. Don't expect immediate results, it takes several years to learn this trait. If you do successfully transform, you should immediately go to the Ministry of Magic and let them record all Distinguishing marks so they may track you if necessary.   
  
_ Willow closed her eyes and thought of all her happiest moments, getting the letter from Hogwarts, meeting Harry and Hermione, when her parents were still alive. She felt some kind of rush go through her, and all of a sudden, she couldn't grasp the book and it slipped out of her hands unto the floor. Willow walked over to the full length mirror, and to her surprise it wasn't herself that was looking back at her, it wasn't even human! She let out a bark in surprise. Looking back at her was a dark red and white colored Border Collie with bright green eyes, there was a light gray mark on her chest that was the exact same design as the one on her pendent, it was so light that she had to squint to notice it (she had a perfect 20x20 vision by the way). Willow examined herself more closely, looking at herself at every angle. Her fur was the exact same tone as her hair when she was a human. She turned back into a human, than a dog and back again. "Neat," she said to herself, "several years my foot."   
  
Just then, Hermione walked into the dorm. Willow quickly ran to her bed, hid the book under her bed and sat down. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked going to sit on her bed. "Nothing," she answered, "Did Harry ask you to th ball yet?" Hermione shook her head sadly. "Don't worry,exchanging the latest gossip and Willow quickly changed the subject "Are you going to try out for Qusmidtch?" Hermione giggled, "It's Quidditch."   
  
"Oh sorry," Willow said. "I think I might," Hermione answered, "I've always wanted to be a chaser. What about you?" Willow nodded her head, "Just for the heck of it. It sounds pretty cool."  
  
Hermione and Willow talked a bit more until they saw the time and decided it be better to sleep some. Before Willow could perform her nightly ritually and go into the woods, she fell into a restless sleep, and had probably, the most puzzling dream yet.  
  
Willow walked down the front stone steps of Hogwarts. It was a dark cloudy night and the trees of the Forbidden Forest rustled in the soft breeze. Towards the lake where a figure was standing and facing the water. She quickened her pace when she realized who it was, "Tom?" He turned to look at her. He had a grave expression on his face. "I know what you are." He said in a hollow voice.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow questioned. "You're getting stronger, aren't you?" Tom said. "Wha-"   
  
"I know you have questions, I can tell you about your past, present, and future. And about what you are, but don't worry, I won't say anything, Key." 


	13. A long Forgotten Past

CHapter 13: A long Forgotten Past  
  
_He knows something I don't, I just know it. And why did he call my the Key? Does that mean he knows what the Key is? And he said he could tell me about my past, does that mean he could tell me how my parents died? I have to ask him.   
  
_ She looked at the clock, four forty five. She swung her legs over the bed, grabbed a heavy robe, and headed out of the dormitory. When she got to the common room, she noticed Dobby putting logs on the fire. "Hello, Miss Willow." He said bowing so low that his nose brushed against the carpet.   
  
She quickly waved and walked out the portrait hole leaving a shocked looking Dobby behind.  
  
Willow finally got to Tom's hut and pounded on the door with her fist "Tom, open up! I have to talk to you!"  
  
"You're making enough nose to wake the dead, O'Connor," said Tom coming from behind the cabin, Wendell trotting closely behind. He let out a playful bark and trotted up to her. He lifted himself up on his hind legs and rested his forepaws on her shoulders, licking her face enthusiastically. "Down, boy. So, O'Connor, what did you want to talk to me so bad that you came in the middle of the night?" he asked with a lopsided smirk.   
  
"You know something about me that I don't, and I want to know what it is." she answered, "I wanna know why you called me the Key. I wanna know what happened to my parents. " The smile faded from Tom's face. "I knew I'd all come down to this," he said taking a seat on the fence. "So you know then, what happened to them?" she questioned sitting next to him, hugging her cloak tighter. "Do you really want to know?" he asked looking her straight in the eye. She nodded and pushed her hair up behind her ear.   
  
"Follow me," he stood up and started towards the cabin door. Willow followed with Wendell jogging closely at her side. The cabin was filled with warmth and the aroma of burning logs. The dog closed the door behind her. "Have a seat," Tom said gesturing towards the couch. "Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"I want to know what happened to my parents." she repeated. He set a mug of hot tea in front of her and sat in the chair across from where she sat. Wendell plopped down on the couch next to her with a biscuit in his mouth.   
  
Tom opened the drawer of the desk next him, looking for something. Willow made sure he wasn't looking and took a sip of tea. The warm liquid heated her insides. "Here we go," he said taking an old dusty book from the drawer. "Here, open it," he said handing it to her. How can this tell me how my parents died? she wondered, but she knew not to question anything in the wizard world.   
  
She opened it, revealing it's old tattered pages. "Turn it to the date of May eighteenth, nineteen ninety one." Willow saw dates in the top right corner of every page, it started with the date of her birth, September twenty-fourth, 1988, to this very day. She turned to the page labeled: May 18, 1991.  
  
"What now?" she asked. "Just wait." Suddenly the pages of the book began to vibrate. She was blinded by a bright light emitted from the book, so bright she was blinded.   
  
When the light faded, she was no longer in Tom's cabin. "Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself, "it's my house." Willow was no longer in Europe, she was back in America, standing in the kitchen of her old house that she used to call home. She saw a man with fiery red hair sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. "Da? Da, it's me." he ignored her as though he couldn't hear her. He stood up towards her and smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. She went up to hug him, but when she tried, she fell gracefully, almost gliding, right through him, like she was a ghost to this world. She turned and saw who he was smiling at. Her face lit up with excitement, it was her mom. There was a sleeping child in her arms, about three years old, it was Willow as a baby. Her mom's vibrant blue eyes seemed sorrowful and her thick, dark, red hair fell in her face. "Sirius said that he is getting closer, that we might have to leave... again." Her dad ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Morgan, we already left Ireland, I don't want to leave again, we're not going to! I'll protect you and Willow, we're not going to flee from Voldemort. I don' see why we have to, the prophecy said that you have the power to defeat the darkness. I don't see why you have to run from 'im."  
  
"Because of Willow, she is destined to be the next Key. Voldemort isn't trying to kill me, he's trying to kill her. And I'm not going to let 'im get me baby. If he gets any closer I will fight 'im, but Willow will 'ave to stay at the orphanage until we can come back and get her. Voldemort will never find her there."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When her dad answered it, she saw a tall, handsome man with shoulder length black hair. "Morgan, John, you have to get out of here, he's already near Lily and James. But I have the feeling he's going for you first. Lupin saw him in Godric's Hollow. Grab Willow, and leave," the man panted pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Thanks Sirius, I'll see you around." Her mom gave him a quick hug and her and Willow's dad ran down the road. The present Willow following them.  
  
After running about fifteen minutes, they stopped at a tall building with peeling blue paint. Her mom dropped her baby self on the porch and took something from around her neck. "The pendant," said present Willow. Her mom put it around her baby selves neck. "Now, I want you to know, that me and Da love you, and we'll be back as soon as we can. But never take that pendent off your neck." she kissed her forehead "May the Lord and the Protector of the Key be with you." Her dad also bent down and kissed her forehead.   
  
With a pained look her parents took one last look at their daughter and ran into the trees, Willow running after them. They got to a small open field and stopped, in front of them was a hooded figure with red snakelike eyes glowing from beneath the hood. "Ah, Key, you finally decided to give in," hissed an evil voice from beneath the hood. "The Dak Lord," she breathed to herself.   
  
"Never, Voldemort!" her mom shouted. "Foolish girl, you think you can stop me? Lord Voldemort! You end here. ABRA KEDEVRA!" he shouted, a green light shot out of the end of his wand and engulfed her parents. He let out a maniacal laugh. "You should have joined me."   
  
"I wouldn't have joined you for all the money in the world!" came her moms voice. The green light disappeared and her parents were standing there in an orb of green light. "Noo!" screamed Voldemort. " IREDUS REWOPERUS!" her mom yelled pointing her palm to Voldemort. A beam of blue light shot out of her palm towards him. He pointed his palm towards hers and whispered something she couldn't hear. As soon as the beam reached him it bounced off his hand and headed towards her parents. "Watch out!" Willow yelled completely ignoring the fact that they couldn't hear her. The beam hit her parents, and then they were gone, nowhere to be found.   
  
The scene before her slowly faded away, and the last thing she heard was Voldemorts cold, cruel laugh, echoing through the darkness. Suddenly she found herself back in Tom's cabin with Wendell's head resting on her lap. "After that, Voldemort moved on to kill Harry's parents, where mysteriously, he was unable to kill Harry and was robbed of his powers, leaving him weak. Forced to take over others peoples bodies and drink unicorn's blood to live. Three years ago he was brought back by his deatheaters and is now more a threat than before.  
  
"Willow, you are the Key and the only one who can truly stop him." Tom said, never looking up at her. Willow was slowly stroking Wendell's head as he spoke. She looked up at him and shook her head. "It can't be," she breathed to herself, "this is all happening to fast, you've got the wrong person."   
  
Slowly she stood up and walked out of the cabin and up to the castle. Wendell got up to follow her but Tom stopped him. "Just give her some time," he said, still staring at the floor.   
  
As she walked questions raced through her head. How does he know this? Why does he know all this? How does he even know who I am? By the time she got to the common room her head was pounding.  
  
She fell on her knees in front of the fireplace and stared int the flames. Her mind drifted as she sat. In the morning when everyone was awake she still sat, still trying to grasp everything she had heard the night before. Unaware of what was going on around her. She heard, but she didn't understand. She saw, but, she was blind.   
  
She heard voices though they seemed distant. "Willow, Willow! Can you hear me? What's wrong?" she heard someone say. "Go get McGonnagal, quickly."  
  
In Tom's Head  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have told her, Wendell," Tom said as he walked down the corridors to the Great Hall with his large white dog. Wendell growled and nipped his hand firmly. "Ow," said Tom rubbing his hand, "fine, maybe I shouldn't have told her." The dog grunted in approval.  
  
He heard running footsteps echoing through the stone halls from behind him and turned around. Running towards him was a girl with bushy brown hair who looked vaguely familiar. _Oh right, she's in one of my classes, Hermione Granger I think it is_. he thought to himself. She was about to pass him when he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Her eyes kept darting down the hall as though expecting to see someone walk down the deserted hall at any moment. "McGonnagal, where's Professor Mcgonnagal?" she managed between breaths. "I'm right here, Granger, what's the matter?" said McGonnagal walking up from behind Tom. "It's Willow, somethings wrong with her!" she answered.  
  
"Lead the way," said McGonnagal. Though before she could finish her sentence Tom was already running up the steps to the common room. But not before getting his leg stuck in the sinking step. He pulled on his leg firmly and shook it loose from the step. He sprinted to the portrait and then stopped. _Why am I in such a hurry?_ He thought to himself, why do I care so much about Willow? Is it _because she is the Key? That's it, it must be that_. He tried and forced himself to think that but, for some reason deep in his mind he knew that wasn't right. He knew he shouldn't care for a student that way but he couldn't shake the feeling. He just, couldn't explain it.  
  
"Dragon breath," said Hermione from behind him cutting his thoughts short. The portrait swung open and they all stepped inside. Over by the fireplace was a small group of students huddled in a tight circle and looking down at something in a state of pure awe. "Right over there," said Hermione pointing to the group.  
  
The crowd parted as McGonnagal hurried towards them. "We better get her to the hospital Wing," said as she gazed down at Willow who was staring into the dying flames of the fireplace with her eyes wide with, what looked like, fear. "Wha-what's w-w-wrong with her? She's going to be OK, right?" Tom managed. "Thomas, she'll be fine. Can you do me a favor and take her down to the Hospital Wing. I need to contact the headmaster." She looked quite flustered as she walked out of the portrait hole.   
  
Tom picked Willow up with ease. Her eyes were now closed as he began to walk down to the Hospital Wing with Harry Potter and Hermione following closely. He looked down at her an and her head rolled to the side and rested against his chest, sending an unexpected warmth through him.   
  
When they got to the Hospital Wing Dumbledore was already there. "Thank you, Thomas. If you may, set her down, please." he said motioning to the bed. Tom nodded and set her down. Her eyes were now open again but they were glossed over and had a ghastly haze that sent chill up his spine. Wendell walked up and set his head on her bed.   
  
The Headmaster walked over to her bed and examined her closely. Sometimes his long nose was almost touching her. He straightened up and drummed his long fingers on his chin. "She doesn't seem to be under any sort of spell. I think she's just in an utter state of shock." he concluded, "she should be around in time for the dance, which is what, three days away, is it not? Though I do suggest that we all go down to the Great Hall to get some food in us. I am particularly famished." With that he strode out of the room followed by Harry and Hermione who took one last worried look at Willow.   
  
Tom walked over to her bedside and looked at her. He gently swept a piece of hair from her face and slowly walked out of the room. 


	14. Ancestors

Chapter 14   
  
Ancestors   
  
Harry's Head  
  
_ I wonder what happened_. Harry thought as he walked into the Great Hall with Hermione. Even though he's only known Willow for awhile he felt close to her, not how he felt about Hermione, but like family. Harry sighed as he sat down at the Gryfinndor table. Hermione, of course, had he forgotten about the dance? It was three days away and he still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her. Now Willow, the only person who had been rooting for him and encouraging him, was out of order. He rested his chin in his hands and pouted like he had always seen Dudley do.  
  
Hermione's Head  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry, _at least Will is going to be okay,_ she thought to herself. She glanced over at Harry, look at Harry, pouting, _he looks so cute. No, no, no! He doesn't look cute he's your best friend_. She thought to herself as she slammed her palm to her forehead. "Hermione, are you okay? Or do you just like beating yourself up?" Harry asked looking at her curiously. Embarrased she smiled and said, "Uh-huh." _Great, Hermione, now he thinks you're a total nutcase, now he'll never ask you to the dance. Hermione Granger! He's just a friend!_ She ran her fingers through her bushy hair and rested her elbows on the table and witnessed the fight between her heart and her head.   
  
In Willow's Head  
  
Back in the Hospital Wing Willow was becoming herself again-sort of. _There, that's my conclusion, Tom is a nut job who likes to go around telling people that they have to save the human race. There's nothing to worry about._ She thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling fan as it circled above her. _Denial.   
  
I am not in denial.   
  
Are to.   
  
Are not.   
  
Are to.  
  
Are not.   
  
Are to.   
  
Are not.   
  
Are to infinity.   
  
Shoot.   
  
Ha, ha, I win.  
  
Who are you anyways?  
  
I'm the little voice in your head.  
  
Hey, isn't that a song? 'The little voice in my head won't let me forget-'  
  
Shut up.  
  
Is it bad that your there?  
  
Oh no, of course not. I just come to people who are going crazy  
  
That's comforting.  
  
I know, isn't it?  
_  
Before Willow could answer she felt as though she was plunged into cold water. Which was practically what happened since the nurse threw a bucket of ice water on her. "Get up girl, your wasting a bed, come on now." Coughing, Willow got off the bed and began to sputter in the Great Hall.   
  
Harry's Head   
  
_I hate this why did Dumbledore have to have this stupid dance anyways?_ Harry thought to himself as he poked at his eggs, still pouting. I wish willow was here. "Hey guys." Harry looked up and saw Willow sitting in front of him, wet, but nothing the less Willow. _Maybe I should try that again. I wish Hermione was my girlfriend_. He looked her at her, sigh, it didn't work. "What's wrong? Did they not make the eggs the way you like them, Harry?" Willow teased spotting his pouty face.   
  
"Willow, why are you all wet?" Hermione asked. "Long story," she answered. Then she did something he had never seen anyone do before. She whispered some sort of incantation and she was dry again, no wand, no nothing, just her hands. Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure he ad seen right. "How, how did you do that?" he asked surprised. "Do what?" she asked buttering her toast. "That-thing," he answered waving his hands in the air. "Oh you mean magic?" Harry nodded, "With your hands." he added.  
  
"Hand magic?" Hermione asked joining in on the conversation. "I've actually read something about that. There has actually been only a few known people capable of being able to do hand magic. And the strange thing about it is that every known people have been a direct descendent of Annabella Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindors wife. But only the female descendent's of them have been able to use it. If there were brother and sister only the female was capable, and it was away's the oldest girl. If there were two girls the smaller girl couldn't use hand magic, only the older."  
  
"But that would mean that Will is a descendent of Godric Gryffindor," Harry said puzzled. "Exactly," said Hermione looking amazed at her own brilliance. Suddenly Hermione's eyes grew big with the realization of something. "I have to go to the library," she said as she quickly gathered up her books and began to ran out of the hall. "I'll see you guys at class!" she yelled without even turning to look at them.   
  
"Who's this Godric Gryffindor?" asked Willow taking a sip of juice. "He's one of the four founders of Hogwarts and the founder of the Gryffindor house, hence the name." Harry answered still staring after Hermione. Willow sighed. "You still haven't asked her to the dance, huh?' she asked. He shook his head. "Harry the dance is in, like, three days. You have to ask her sooner or later." she remarked. "It will probably be later." She shook her head and stood up. "You're pathetic, come on, we'll be late for class," Willow said picking up her books.   
  
The sharp winds stung there faces as they walked towards the rough wooden cabin that stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As they approached they saw Hermione standing at the small fence in the back of the cabin. "What did you go to the library for?" Harry asked. "It was an unsuccessful search. Do you still want to hear?" she said staring at her feet. "Of course," Harry said sweetly. She looked up at him and smiled. _Okay, this is perfect, I have to ask her now_. He thought to himself. "Hey, Hermione," he said. "Ya," she answered. "Do you think maybe you'd want to g-" Just then Tom walked out of the cabin door.   
  
Willow's Head  
  
"What did you go to the library for?" Harry asked. "It was an unsuccessful search. Do you still want t hear?" she said staring at her feet. "Of course," Harry said sweetly. She looked up at him and smiled. _Ah, how sweet, Harry, this is the perfect opportunity. Ask her._ She thought. "Hey, Hermione," he said. "Ya," she answered. This is it, he's going to ask."Do you think maybe you'd want to g-" Just then Tom walked out of the cabin door. Curse the timing.   
  
"I got close," Harry sighed into Willow's ear. "You can try again later," she whispered back.   
  
"This week's lesson is going to be about the phoenix. It's a firebird that lives, basically forever," said Tom as he began his lesson, "every hundred years they burst into flame and then are reborn from the ashes.  
  
"The phoenix's last cry while it is burning can sometimes tell important information to the listener. The information can be about how someone died, who is out to get you or, if your working on a particularly hard potion but can seem to remember or find an important ingredient, it will tell you what it is or where to find it." He then went around the corner and out of sight for a second and came back with a large bird on his arm. Willow gasped at it's beauty. It had red plumage with orange at the middle of it's wings and a snow white breast.  
  
"Fortunatly, Professor Dumbledore allowed us to borrow his phoenix for this particular lesson. I believe his name is Fawkes." he said setting him on a perch in the middle of the enclosed fence. "You may come over and pet him if you wish." Immediately everybody hopped the fence to go pet the bird. "They can carry very heavy loads and their tears actually have healing powers." he said over the crowd.  
  
Tom finally gave up trying to talk over the exited students so he sat on the fence waiting for class to be over. The bel finally rang and the students scurried to get their bags. "See you next week." he called out. Willow was just about to walk off with Harry and Hermione when Tom called, "Willow, wait, I need to talk to you," he said coming up from behind her. Great, she thought. He wasn't exactly the person she wanted to talk to this morning. "I'm going to be late for class," she said without turning to look at him. "Come on, Willow. Please," he pleaded. She pretended like she couldn't hear him and kept walking. "Will," he said more desperately grabbing her wrist to stop her.   
  
Willow froze in place, chills running up and down her spine. Why was she feeling this way? "Fine," she said pulling herself from his grasp making the sensation go away. "I'll see you guys later," she said to Harry and Hermione and they walked up to the castle. "What do you want?" she asked. "I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay. You know, after this morning and all," he said. "I-I'm fine," she stammered avoiding his eyes. "Are you sure?" She looked up into his eyes, "Yes," she answered softly.   
  
"Willow, we need to talk about what I said yesterday," Tom sighed. Willow shrugged and turned her back to him. "What do you mean? What did we talk about yesterday? I don't remember anything," she said. She knew he was lying yesterday. He had to be, how could she save everyone? "Willow, you can't deny it," he said stepping closer to her. "What do you think I'm doing?" she said turning to face him again. _Why are you denying it, again?_ , came a voice from the back o her head. _Oh, no. Not you again_, Willow thought to herself.   
  
_Hey, is this the guy you said was a nut case?  
  
Why can't you just leave me alone?  
  
He's kinda cute.  
  
No, he's not.  
  
Ya, he is. And you know it.  
  
He's my teacher, that's gross.  
  
But he's your cute and young teacher.  
  
_ Willow's eyes darted up to Tom. "He's not cute," she accidentally said out loud and quickly slapping her hand over her mouth. Tom gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?" he said shaking his head at her. "No-nothing," she said looking down in embarrassment and rubbing her head.   
  
Tom pretended like it didn't happen and went on, "Willow, please," he begged, "Please, talk about it with me."   
  
"No," she said stubbornly stalking off. "Don't walk away from me!" he cried walking after her. "What do you think I'm doing?" she said without looking back. "You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later," he said watching her walk back into the castle. 


	15. The Ball

Chapter 15   
  
The Ball  
  
It was the day of the ball and the Gryffindor common room was in a flurry of excitement. Girls were discussing how they were doing there hair and the boys were talking about there dates. Harry had still not asked Hermione to the dance and it was bugging Willow. The only reason it was bugging her was because they would keep coming to her and asking if they thought the other one liked them and if they did how come they didn't ask them to the dance.   
  
Willow could have strangled them both if she was able to keep her mind on the conversation. But her mind kept wandering to Tom. She couldn't stop thinking about him lately and she didn't know why. _Probably because of his nutcase theory that I have to save the world_, she thought to herself   
  
Finally it was eight o'clock, time to go down to the dance. Willow was wearing an emerald green dress robe, Hermione was wearing her baby blue, and Harry was wearing a midnight blue. They walked into the Great Hall and saw hordes of students out in the middle of the Great Hall dancing. The hall was spotted with bright colors instead of its usual black making it more festive than usual.   
  
They all sat down with Willow in the middle. "Do you think she likes me?" Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I don't know, why don't you ask her to dance?" Willow replied tiredly. He shook his head, "I cant. If she doesn't like me than I made a complete fool of myself."   
  
"Hey, Will," Hermione whispered in her ear. "Ya, ya, I know. You don't know if he likes you that's why you won't ask him to dance. Well you know what? He does," Willow said standing up and grabbing both of their robes in the back. "He likes you, she likes you. So dance," she said pushing them onto the dance floor and smiling a sly grin as she watched them dance happily in each others arms.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Ron smiling goofily at her. "Would you like to dance?" he said trying to make his voice sound deeper. "Um," she said, "I would but I don't think me date would like it if I danced with someone else," she smiled.   
  
"I don't see your date," he said searching around the room. "Oh, he's, he's right here," she said fishing behind her back until she felt her fingers close around some ones robe. She pulled it towards her and found her face just inches away from Tom's. "Hello," he smiled. She dropped him in surprise and he landed with a dull thud.   
  
"You're dating a teacher? Where are your priority's, woman?" Ron said with a disgusted look as he walked across the room. "You have a strange way of finding dates," Tom said getting off the floor and dusting himself off. "Go away," she mumbled moodily resting her chin in her hands. "That's no way to talk to your date," he said smiling widely.   
  
"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Willow said looking at him from the corner of her eye. He shrugged still smiling and turned towards her, "You should really enjoy yourself, you know. Don't sit here the whole time feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"I'm not," she said grumpily. "You know, dancing always seems to get people out of their grumpy moods," he said nervously. "Are you suggesting something?" she said raising her eyebrow at him. He shrugged and turned to hide his blushing.   
  
Willow sighed, _I really haven't been to nice to him lately, have I?_ she asked herself._ No_, came a voice from in her head. _Not you again_, she thought.   
  
_Yep, me. Aren't you so happy to see me?  
  
So happy.  
  
You should really dance with him.  
  
Why?  
  
'Cause you know you want to.  
  
No, I don't.  
  
Yes, you do.  
  
Okay, maybe just a little bit.  
  
See, I told you.  
  
Oh, be quiet.  
  
Well, say yes. He did just ask you to dance you know.  
  
Fine.  
  
_ "Okay, Tom," she said trying to sound against the whole thing. "Huh?" he asked. "I'll dance with you," she said with a slight smile playing on her lips. "Really? I mean, uh, okay," he managed standing up. They walked onto the dance floor and Willow nervously slipped her arms around his neck as he set his hands on her waist. Instantly chills ran up and down her spine. She began to find it hard to think as she got light headed. What's up with me tonight? she thought to herself as she glided gracefully across the dance floor with Tom.  
  
The music stopped and Willow was trapped staring into Tom's bluer than blue eyes. A sort of, warm feeling swept over her while she was there in his arms and she panicked. "I-I need some air," she said walking quickly out of the hall and out of the castle until she reached the gardens. She sat down on a bench that over looked the lake. The moons beams bounced playfully off the lakes surface.  
  
"Willow?" she heard someone say from behind her. She turned and saw Tom's concerned face looking at her. "Can I sit down?" he asked nervously as he motioned to the seat next to her. Willow just nodded and he sat down. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She nodded, carefully making sure she didn't look him in the eye.   
  
They sat in silence for a while, just staring out at the lake until Tom spoke up. "Willow, why don't you believe me?" he asked. Willow didn't even have to ask what he was talking about, she knew he was referring to the whole, 'you're the Key' bit. "I guess, I guess it's because I don't want to believe you. That's all," she answered quietly. "But Willow, why? Why don't you want to believe me?" he asked again. "Because it's all a lie, that's all it is. If it was true I would have heard about it a long time ago," she answered.  
  
"Why? Why would I lie to you? I would never lie to you, Willow ," Tom said sounding hurt. She could tell by the sound of his voice that she had been wrong all along, he wasn't a crazed out nut job. He was a sincere person trying to help her. "I know, Tom, I know. It's just, just, I don't want to save the world," she whispered. "Willow, no ones going to make you save the world. It's your choice, but remember, if the world falls, your going to go with it," Tom said scooting closer to her.  
  
Willow just sat there without noticing with a frown on her face. She hated to admit it, but he was right. "Don't ever frown," he said taking a finger under her chin and lifting her face towards his, "'cause you never when some one is falling in love with your smile."   
  
Willow couldn't help but smile then, looking into his eyes. She unknowingly began to lean forward until her lips met his. She took her self by surprise and undoubtedly took Tom by surprise. After a few minutes she pulled away slowly. "Thanks for helping my feel better about the whole save the world thing," she said unable to control her smile. "No problem," Tom said in a voice several octaves higher than his own. Willow laughed, "Well, I better go, bye" she said getting up and walking off happily towards the castle.  
  
In Harry's head  
  
They all sat down with Willow in the middle. "Do you think she likes me?" Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I don't know, why don't you ask her to dance?" Willow replied tiredly. He shook his head, "I cant. If she doesn't like me than I made a complete fool of myself."   
  
Then he heard Hermione whisper something in Willow's ear. "Ya, ya, I know. You don't know if he likes you that's why you won't ask him to dance. Well you know what? He does," Willow said standing up and grabbing both of their robes in the back. "He likes you, she likes you. So dance," she said pushing them onto the dance floor.  
  
Harry nervously set his hands on Hermione's waist and she set hers around his neck. "Was what Will said really true?" Harry asked awkwardly. "Yes," she said quietly as she avoided his eyes. "Good. Because it would hurt to much to like someone who doesn't like me back," Harry said smiling down at her. "Really?" she asked looking up into his eyes. He nodded and slowly leaned in until their lips met. Instantly chills ran down his spine. He didn't know how long they were there but he know it was all too short when she pulled away and smiled.   
  
"Hermione, do you- will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked anxiously. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend," she answered smiling and kissing him again. 


	16. In the Woods

A/N: I M really sorry 4 not updating in a while but I've had a major writing block and still do. So ideas are always welcme and hope u like this chap. mel  
  
Chapter 15: In the Woods  
  
Willow's Head  
  
Willow woke up smiling and she happily hopped out of bed. "Come on, it's a beautiful day and everything is perfect," she sang shaking Hermione from her slumber. "What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked sitting up and offering her a tired smile.   
  
"We have double Care of Magical Creatures today," Willow answered gliding across the room to her trunk. "Oh, I see. Have a little crush on the teacher now, don't we?" Hermione teased. "No!" Willow demanded.  
  
Willow sat on her bed in thought, Do I like Tom? Well I did kiss him last night. And isn't it illegal for us to be more than friends? No, I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, I'm not a minor anymore, Willow argued to herself.   
  
She got dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall with Hermione, where they met Harry. "Hey, Hermione, Will," Harry said looking at Hermione the whole time. Willow noticed this and glanced between the two of them. Clearly something had happened last night when she was out in the garden with Tom.  
  
Willow began to scan the heads of the teachers table. There wasn't a blond head in sight. With a sense of disappointment, Willow went and sat across from Harry and Hermione. Even though they were trying to be discreet about it, she could tell that they were holding hands under the table.  
  
The whole day, she found that she kept checking the time to see how much longer till they would be sent off to Care of Magical Creatures. Finally it was time and she started to walk briskly towards the grounds.   
  
"Willow, slow down will you," Harry panted tying to keep up with her as Hermione lagged fairly behind him. "You guys are so slow," Willow said walking faster.   
  
They ended up being the first ones at Tom's hut. Willow's heart leapt when she saw Tom sitting on the fence. "Hey, Tom," she said smiling. He turned to her, his blue eyes met her green and she blushed. "Hi," he said returning the smile.  
  
Only then did Willow realize how awkward things were. I mean, come on, he's her teacher. I'm a student, he's a teacher, what makes me think that this is totally wrong? she thought wringing her hands nervously.  
  
Much to her relief, the other students started to turn up, ending the awkward conversation. Class went fine except for the fact that she found that she couldn't concentrate on the lesson because her eyes were always on Tom.  
  
"Willow, Willow, come on," Harry said pushing her gently, shaking her from her daze. "Huh," she said ripping her eyes away from Tom. "We have to go to our next class," Hermione said with a hint of a smile on her face, "You can look at Tom any time you want."  
  
Willow frowned at her but walked with her to their transfigeration class. She couldn't concentrate the rest of the day either. Her eyes kept wandering over to windows as she hoped to catch a glimpse of Tom.  
  
That night Willow looked up at the ceiling unable to sleep. She glanced at the clock. Two o'clock. Sighing she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked quietly out to the grounds.   
  
At Tom's cabin, smoke was curling out of the chimney and reaching for the starry night sky. Willow walked into the center of the woods that she had visited meny nights before and laid on her back. She stared up at the moon that shone high in the sky's and her eyelids began to droop as she slowly dozed to sleep.  
  
Suddenly she woke as if something had aroused her from her deep slumber. But when she looked around she saw nothing. rubbing her eyes she looked at her watch. Three fifteen. Drozily she got up and began the drag herself towards the edge of the forest, her robe feeling alot heavier.  
  
Soon Willow got near the edge enough so she saw Tom's cabin through the thinning trees. As her eyes concentrated on his cabin she tripped over something. A sharp pain ran through her arm and she landed into some sort of puddle, sending it's contents splashing onto her and her robes.   
  
Some splashed into her mouth. It tasted, strangely coppery. Wiping some out o her eyes with her good arm, she looked at the puddle. The moonlight reflected off of it and she saw what it was. Blood.  
  
Terror ran through her. She looked at what she had tripped on and saw a leg. She stifled a scream as she followed the leg with her eyes she saw a body laying next to her facedown. 


End file.
